Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Interesting classes, fun, and new friends are all things Katniss Everdeen hopes to experience when she attends Califronia's best Boarding School. The one thing she didn't expect? Boys. Especially not Peeta Mellark: the boy who captures Katniss' heart. AU California.
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**A/N: Okay guys. This is my first Hunger Games story so I hope you like it!**

**Katniss POV**

My name is Katniss Joy Everdeen. I am 17 years old, have a 13 year old sister Primrose (Prim for short) and I live in California.

Our house is a regular three story house, but with two garages, a huge back yard and a pool. It's green and white, we all have our own bedrooms and bathrooms, and is right next to the forest.

This year Prim and I will be attending Panem Boarding School. We don't leave till tomorrow, but I'm already finished packing. Prim will be in grade eight, while I on the other hand, will be in grade twelve.

Today, I am wearing white skinny jeans , a red tank top, black cardigan, black flats with a big bow in the front and have my hair braided from the top right of my head to the bottom left.

"Katniss!" Prim yells so loud that I think the windows may have shattered.

"What?!" I scream back to her.

"Mom changed her mind and we're leaving in five minutes! Now get your lazy but down here!" When she turn so demanding? Oh yeah, like thirteen years ago.

Well I guess that ruins my plans for today. I was going to hang out with my best friend Gale because he had a surprise to tell me, but I guess we'll have to cancel.

"Okay! Give me a minute! I gotta text Gale!" I yell, not as loud this time.

I grab my purple I-Phone 5 off my dresser and text Gale.

(**Katniss, **_Gale_)

**Hey. Sorry but we gotta cancel today. -K**

Within about thirty seconds my I-Phone 5 vibrated.

_Why? –G_

**My weirdo of a mom decided to leave a day early to school. What was it you wanted to tell me? -K**

_Nothing. It can wait. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. -G_

I shove my phone in my pocket, grab my four bags and run down the stairs.

"Well it took you long enough." Prim said from the couch solemnly.

"Gale'll be here in about five minutes to say good bye. Now come on." I replied with just as much enthusiasm as I walked out the threshold.

Mom was loading Prim's luggage into the back of the car, so I walked up to the trunk and put my own luggage in.

My mother stopped, stood up straight and looked me up and down. She wasn't talking at all and she had that far off look in her eyes.

Naturally, I got worried, because she did this a lot ever since Dad died in a car crash six years ago, along with Gale's father.

"Mom?" I asked "You okay?"

Nothing.

"Mom!" This time I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh! Oh sorry dear. You look beautiful. Your father would have been proud." She said with watery eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered. I never usually liked to talk about Dad since it was just such a depressing matter. Nobody except Gale knew about it, and I intended to keep it that way.

We stayed silent for a while until I heard the slow, steady jogging of feet.

"Catnip!" Gale yelled coming up to me and giving me a huge hug.

"Hey Gale."

"Didn't think I'd let you go without saying good bye did you?" He asked looking at me with a smirk.

"What about me!?" Prim squealed jumping down the porch steps, while I shook my head.

Gale let go of me and ran up to Prim. He picked her in his arms and spun her around.

"Of course not! How could I forget little Prim?!" Gale exclaimed to a giggling Prim. Wait, giggling?

Well she has had a little crush on Gale for a while now even thought he's four years older than her, and not her type at all.

"Alright girls. Say you're good byes and then we have to leave." My mom said getting in to the car.

Gale put Prim down, bent to her level and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you Gale." She said with a frown.

"I'll miss you too Little Duck."

"Hey! That's _MY_nickname for _MY_ sister!" I exclaimed walking over to them and pushing Gale's shoulders playfully.

"Whatever Catnip." Gale laughed and walked up to me. He looked me right in the eyes and said "I truly will miss you. You know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah" I sniffled my own eyes starting to water. He hugged me tight for about two minutes before I said, "Can't. Breath. Gale. Crushing. Bones."

He let go and said, "Sorry." There were tears in his eyes, yes, But for some reason they looked fake. Hmm…

"Goodbye Gale." I told him.

"See ya Catnip. _Maybe sooner than you think_." He said whispering the last part.

"What?" I asked, totally dumbfounded.

"N-nothing. I'll miss you. That's all."

"I'll miss you too." But for some I knew that_wasn't_ all. I gave him one last hug before getting in to the car. We gave Gale another wave, and then we were off.

* * *

"So Katniss" Mom started, "is this a co-ed dorm or not?"

_Gosh mom. Really?_

"Uh, no. I don't think so," I replied.

"Okay. Good"

_What did she think I was gonna have sex?! Nu-uh. I am WAAAAAAY too young for that._

"I'll be fine mom." I said.

"I know. I'm just worried." Tears were starting to form in her electric blue eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry. We'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Okay" Was all she said, and wiped away the tears.

* * *

Within an hour, we had reached the school. It was huge! There were two dorm buildings, one for boys and one for girls, I'm guessing, a main office building, a fountain in the front, beautiful gardens many, many more buildings, and, by the looks of it, the library had a whole building to itself. There also was a pool round the side and even a forest.

We walked up to the Office building to get our room keys, numbers and maps.

When we entered the doors and located the office, we found out that the secretary loved pink and mahogany. All the excessories and wall/carpet colours, were pink, and all the furniture were mahogany.

"Why hello there m'dears. I'm the secretary Ms. Trinket. How may I help you?" She asked in a really squeaky and annoying voice.

"Um, my daughters are here for their rooms." My mom answered.

"Names?" Ms. Trinket said.

"Katniss Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen." I said.

"Everdeen, Everdeen…Everde-" She stopped ubruptly and pulled a folder out. "Ah, yes. Here we are. Everdeen, Katniss and Everdeen, Primrose. This includes your room number, floor and building, along with your key and map. Good day now!" Ms. Trinket stated, a little too cheerfully.

I took the folder and walked out of the room, with Prim and my mother right on my tail.

"Here you go Prim. " I said as I handed Prim, her things.

"Goodbye Katniss," My mother spoke, giving me a warm hug. "You go take your stuff to your dorm and I'll help little Primmie here."

"Bye mom. See you later Little Duck" I stated while grabbing my belongings. Once I had everything, I walked off to find my dorm.

Looking at my paper, I saw:

_Katniss J. Everdeen- Building 2_

_Floor 12_

_Room 24_

I walked around campus trying to find building two when I bumped in to a hard chest and fell to the around, along all with my things.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said a little too quickly.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." The guy said lending me his hand.

I took it and pulled myself up. He had shaggy blond hair and really muscular arms.

"Thanks" I muttered looking in to his piercing blue eyes. They were so beautiful and the colour of the ocean. I caught him staring back , but he quickly flit his eyes away.

"No problem." He replied. "Having trouble finding your room?"

"Yeah"

"Here, let me help" He said taking my paper. "Building 2 is just around the corner."

"Thanks" I said. He took half my bags and lead the way.

"My names Peeta by the way. Peeta Mellark." He stated, looking at me again.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I replied.

We eventually found my dorm and I rummaged for my key, then opened the door.

"Thanks Peeta." I exclaimed.

"Your welcome. Do you need any more help?" He asked.

"No I think I'm good. But thanks again."

"Your welcome. Again" And we laughed.

"Well. See you around Katniss." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said. "See you round Peeta."

With that, he turned the corner and disappeared from my sight.

_I think this is going to be a great year._

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! :3**

**-mellarkfan121**


	2. Chapter 2- Gale?

**A/N: So sorry for the bad ending last chapter. I was being rushed. Anyway, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

I picked up my bags and hauled them inside the room to find a girl on a baby blue bed, listening to music.

I walked over to the other bed and it was forest green, my favourite colour.

"You must be my new dormmate." The girl spoke from behind me.

I whipped my head around to see a girl with beautiful golden blond hair and sky blue eyes smiling up at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said putting my bags down on the bed.

"I'm Madge Undersee by the way." She said extending her hand to me.

I shook it with a smile and replied, "Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, how about I show you around Katniss?" She asked.

"Sure. I guess I could unpack later." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Great. Meet me by the door in five minutes!" And with that she ran to the bathroom.

After I grabbed my bag, I walked to the plush chair by the door and sat down. I reached in to my bag and brought my I-Phone so I could text Gale.

**Hey.**

My phone immediately vibrated.

_Wassup?_

**Nothing much. Just chilling in my room, waiting for my dormmate to get outta the bathroom so we can leave.**

_Do you like the school?_

**Yeah. It's actually pretty cool. :3**

_I know right!_

**How do you know?**

_Oh, uh, Pictures._

**You sure? You've been acting weird lately. Is there something I should know?**

_What? No! Why would you think that?_

Just as I read that, Madge walked out from the bathroom and asked "Ready?"

"Yeah. Just gimme a sec." I replied.

**Gotta go. See ya.**

I shoved my phone in by bag and followed Madge out the door.

"So is this your first year?" Madge asked.

"Yeah. How long you been here?" I questioned.

"Well, my dad owns the school, but this is only my second year. So, yeah." She replied smiling. "You know anybody here?"

"Only you and my sister Prim." I said suddenly remembering how lonely I would be in my classes.

"How 'bout I show you to my friends here? That way you'll know more than just two people." She suggested smiling.

"Uh….sure?" I wasn't sure about this. What I made a fool of myself and nobody wanted to be my friend?

"Don't worry. It'll be fun! I promise." She said, trying her best to reassure me.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. It's lunch time." We walked through a set of wooden double doors and in to the cafeteria.

People looked at Madge and me and let us walk to the front of the food line up. Strange. Madge got a tray filled with cheese cake, a taco, orange juice and some fruit, then sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

I grabbed a tray and filled it with apple pie, a hamburger, orange juice and some watermelon, and followed Madge to the table.

Once we sat down, Madge spoke up "I guess we're the first ones here today."

About a minute later, the whole room fell silent when a group consisting of four guys, and four girls walked in the room and headed to the line up where people let them pas in front of them.

After they got their food, Madge waved them over to our table.

There was a bronze haired guy with sea green eyes, a blond spiky haired muscular guys who must have a six-pack, a brown hair and brown eyed tall guy, a blond chic with _WAY_ too much make-up on, a red head with sea green eyes, a brunette snarling at me (what's her problem), a girl with short hazel brown hair and knife in hand, and… a familiar shaggy blond hair with piercing blue eyes… Peeta.

Peeta locked eyes with me and flashed a brilliant white smile. Him and the wrest of their group sat down, while Madge introduced them.

"This is Cato" She pointed to the spiky haired blondie, "Marvel", the brown haired guy, "Johanna" The snarling chic. Seriously! What's her deal! "Clove" The knife girl, "Glimmer" make-up girl, "Finnick" The guy with bronze hair and sea green eyes, "His sister Annie", The red hair girl with the same sea green eyes, "And Peeta." Peeta smiled at me again before taking a bite of his burrito.

"Nice to see you again Katniss" Peeta said. Through a mouthful of Burrito.

The group laughed and Annie said, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Peeta helped me find my dorm earlier. Which happens to be with Madge." I replied getting lost in his eyes again.

**Peeta POV-**

I can't believe Katniss is Madge's roommate! She seems really nice and I just feel like I want to know more about her.

Ever since earlier, I've had this weird feeling In the pit of my stomach and I don't know what it is.

All I know, is that it started once I met Katniss.

**Katniss POV-**

I'm staring a Peeta's gorgeous blue eyes when Madge suddenly snaps her fingers in my face saying "Kaaaatnissss? Helloooooo. Anybody home?"

"Huh? What?" I say as a blush creeps on my face, trying not to look at Peeta. "Sorry. I was…thinking."

"Okay." Clove started, "Who's you guy's roommates?"

"Clove" Glimmer said immediately.

"Glimmer" Clove said.

"Annie" Johanna replied.

"Johanna" Annie said.

"Cato" Marvel said.

"You know mine." Cato answered.

"Peeta and I are in a 3 person dorm with… Who was it again Peeta?" Finnick asked.

Peeta looked down at a piece of paper and said " Some guy named Gale Hawthorne."

**WAIT! WHAT?**

**A/N: Oh! Cliffy! This chapter goes out to catchingfire1714 since she's been bugging me to update all morning. So ya. I hope you like it! Review and if you have any ideas for the story let me know! If any of you would like me to give you a shout out for your story, Pm me or leave in a review and I'll make sure to say it in my next chapter's A/N!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	3. Chapter 3- He's here

**Okay so we had a vote that ended 9 against 6. But I really wanted it a certain way, but to find out, you must read! MWHAHAHA! So, I'm not actually sure whether or not we won our volleyball game, because I had to leave early for my piano lesson! LOL Tomorrow I have to dress up as a Turkey for school and get "hunted" by gr.6's! lol It's gonna be SOOOO embarrassing! My friend even wants to take a picture! And knowing her, it'll even be up in Facebook the same day! And I'll try to add in some different pov's too. Enjoy!**

Did he just say his roommate is Gale? WHAT! That can't be right!

"Is something wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked me.

"Did you say Gale Hawthorne?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked with urgency clear in his voice.

_Always the gentleman._

"Where's your dorm?" I demanded, jumping up from my seat.

"Building 1, Floor 4, Room 17. Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned, worry lines appearing on his gorgeous face.

Instead of answering, I just got up and ran.

"Katniss! Wait!" Peeta called out.

**Cato POV**

Well that was odd. I wonder what the big deal about this "Gale" is…..

I see Peeta chase after Katniss and yell, "Katniss! Wait!"

Looks like Peetie finally found his "true love"

"Cato!" Glimmer said slapping my arm.

Oops. I spoke my thoughts aloud. I thought snickering.

"Yeah. You did" Did it again. " And don't be so harsh on him. He might just be looking out for her. He just met the girl for God's sake!" She said in frustration.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I replied with a sly smile.

**Gale POV**

Peeta and Finnick left about 10 minutes ago saying they were gonna head out for lunch but I decided to stay her and unpack my things.

I hid my bow and arrow behind a hole bunch of clothes in the closet just incase I got the opportunity to go hunting.

My bed was dark blue. My favourite colour! I was the second one here, after Peeta. His bed is a light brown and Finnick's is a turquoise-ish colour.

I was just about to start putting away my clothes when my door suddenly burst open banging on the wall.

Standing in the middle of the doorway, was the one person I really needed to talk to.

With a look of shock, happiness and anger?

There stood…

The One

The Only

Katniss Joy Everdeen.

**Sorry for the shortness guys! I just felt like that was a good place to end it. Okay, so I know most of you wanted Finnick to fall for Annie, but I want to be original and not do what every one else is doing. SO finnick falls for Katniss. If you really hate the idea that much, then you don't have to read. But this is my story and I want to be creative. SORRY! Hope you enjoyed! Okay so should I make my chapters longer or shorter? Keep in mind that this isn't my only story. I also have a PJO story called "I WILL Get Him Back" if any of you are PJO fans. Anyway, review! I love to read you guys' reviews! I STILL NEED A BETA!**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	4. Chapter 4- The Victors

**AN- **_Hey guys! Sorry for the late, update again. I was pondering what to do for this chapter to make it good and long. And don't worry, Peeniss will come sooner than you might think…Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the Hunger Games, all the credit belongs to Susan Collins._**

**Peeta POV-**

I wonder what happened between Katniss and this Gale dude. If it's something bad, I feel like she just _has _to be okay. I don't know why, I just feel it.

I ran after Katniss all the way to my floor and decided to walk the rest of the way there. When I reached my dorm, I walked in on Katniss and Gale hugging. Wait! _Hugging?!_

"Is there something I should know about here?" I asked trying to sound calm, when really I was freaking out inside.

_What if they're dating? What if t- _wait! Why am I saying this? I don't like Katniss. Do I?

**Katnis POV-**

I opened the door to the room Peeta mentioned and found Gale unpacking a suitcase.

"G-G-Gale?" I say perplexed. "W-what are you doing here?" I question as I ran up to him and hug him.

He squeezes me within the hug then stops and looks at me with a big grin on his face.

"Surprise!" He yells.

Wait. What?

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to surprise you." He says still smiling.

'When did you get here?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"I can't believe you're here!" I say engulfing him in another hug.

"Katniss, you're like a sister to me. I can't stay away from my sister can I?"

"Well-" I was cut off by Peeta entering the room and asking-

"Is there something I should know?"

I let go of Gale and turned towards Peeta.

"Peeta, this is my best friend, and practically brother, from home." I said, grinning myself now.

"Peeta. Gale. Gale. Peeta" I introduced them.

"Yeah, I know who my roommate is." Peeta and Gale said in unison, bursting in to laughter at the end.

_What the hell?_

_Awkward silence…_

"Come on guys. Let's introduce Gale to the 'Victors'." The Victors is the popular group consisting of Peeta, Madge, Johanna, Glimmer, Annie, Finnick, Marvel and Cato. But I don't consider myself a Victor.

I grabbed both of their hands and led them to the cafeteria.

"So…" Gale starts "Who's the…Victors?"

"The popular group." I reply solemnly.

"Are you one Katniss?"

"No"

"Yes" Peeta said at the same time.

"What do you mean yes and no?" He asks confused.

"Well I'm not. I mean I just got her for Heaven's sake!" I said laughing slightly.

I looked over at Peeta who had a look of humour on his face.

I gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head laughing.

We reached the Cafeteria and the whole room fell silent. Probably cause we're with Peeta.

Finnick saw us and waved us over. Gale was walking slowly as if he wasn't sure what to do. "Come on" I dragged him along.

When we reached the table I sat down beside Madge again, and patted the spot next me, informing Gale to sit down.

"Everyone, this Gale." I pointed to Gale.

"Gale, this is Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Madge, Clove, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick and Peeta, who you already know." I said, gesturing to each on as I said their names.

"Hey Gale." Everyone said in unison.

"Do you guys always do that?"

"Do what?" They ask together, _again._

"Say everything together."

"No." _Again? Really?_ They finally noticed and burst in to fits of hysterical laughter.

The whole room fell silent and everyone was staring at us like we were freaks, but then joined in with us.

The laughing lasted 10 minutes and eventually it turned in to a contest of who could laugh the loudest at each table! And guess won at ours? _ ME!_

"Who's up for a game of football?" Peeta asks.

"Sure" We all say at once. _Seriously?_

We grabbed our stuff and raced each other out the door, but this time Cato won! Followed by Peeta, Gale, me, Madge, Marvel, Clove, Johanna dn Glimmer in last screaming "The winds going to ruin my hair and make-up! Do you have any idea how long it took to look like this? 2 hours!"

We reached the field and grabbed a football from the bin. Finnick and Peeta were the team captains.

"I choose Cato, Clove, Gale and … Katniss." Peeta said.

"Really?" Finnick whined. "Fine. That means I get Glimmer Johanna, Marvel and Madge."

Each team got on one half of the field and Cato started with the football and handed it to Peeta who was our quarterback.

Finnick chased after Peeta down the field, but got tripped by Gale.

Finnick stuck out his tongue at Gale and Gale faked an expression of hurt.

I was running after Johanna, trying to stop her from reaching Peeta when she stuck out her foot, making me face plant, laughed at me and kept on running.

I looked up but couldn't see anything since my vision was obscured with black dots, but I heard cheering and assumed we won.

I was still on the ground so nobody saw me and they started to get worried.

"Catnip?" Gale called, I moaned in response, but it wasn't loud enough.

"Katniss?" Peeta called.

I moaned louder and got their attention this time.

Gale ran over to me and helped me up, but I still couldn't see very well.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy" I chirped like Effie.

Gale laughed, "Well then, what happened?"

"Nothing much. Johanna tripped me. I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay."

My vision was clear now and he et go of me. I staggered for a second but then caught myself and walked towards the group.

We all decided to go and watch the sunset so we walked over to a hill and lay down looking at the horizon, turning pink, orange and purple.

We talked of school, team sign-ups and dinner.

"I wonder what it's gonna be" Finnick pondered, stroking his imaginary gotee. **( I don't know how to spell it.) **

"Well, I'm hoping for burgers" I said.

"Yeah" They all agreed.

We just finished eating our burritos at 7:15 and decided to all go to bed since we were all tuckered out from football.

After we waved good-bye, Madge and I headed for our dorm.

"So…" She started "are you and Gale dating?"

I laughed "Me? Gale? Never! We're close, but our relationship is like brother and sister. Not love. Why?" I asked.

"No reason."

"If you say so." I smirked.

"What? You think I like him? I just met the guy!"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever. I'm tired." She said as we reached our door, searching frantically for her key.** Did I use that word right?)** "Do you have your key? I think I left mine inside."

"Yeah." I took my key out and opened the door.

As soon as I walked in the room, I noticed I hadn't finished un-packing yet.

"Shit" I muttered. I grabbed my clothes and through them in the draw, and put all my toiletries in the bathroom and decided to finish he rest tomorrow.

I flopped on the bed, not caring to change and let sleep take over me.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! It took me 2 days to write this one. Please give ideas if you have any! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	5. Chapter 5- Wily Wonka

**Okay. So I am aiming for 45 reviews before I post the next chappie! That's only 6, so not too many. Please review! Bye the way, this chapter goes out to BreadBoy who is totally AWESOME! Enjoy!**

**Madge POV-**

_I was following my dog that went in to a mysterious building. I saw it turn a corner and did the same only to find a door made of… Chocolate?_

_I went through the door and found myself in Charlie's Chocolate Factory! Woohoo!_

_I ran down to the pudding powder beach and jumped in to he river of heavenly chocolate. _

_I don't ever want to leave this place it's so-_

I was awakened to a death wrenching scream. **(Is that the correct term?)**

**Finnick POV-**

I'm not really all that tired, so I decided to take a walk around campus while Peeta and Gale went to sleep.

There were many people out since it was only 8:30. I saw a couple making-out behind a bush thinking no body would see them.

But I did! I think I'm going to have a little fun and embarrass them. _MWHAHAHA!_

I looked around to see that there were about 20 people around this general area, and quickly went up to the bush.

They didn't notice me since they were both to busy sucking face. Good. I took another look around, and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"Eww! Would you _please _get a room?! Some people would like to enjoy their walks without seeing kids sucking face you know! I'm mean, who knows! It could turn in to something more and I don't think any of want to see you 2 doing that in bush! _GOSH!"_

I walked away without another glance and stifled a laugh.. I saw all the other teens doubled over laughing, and the couple with their faces flushed red.

When I reached the girl's dorm, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground.

I felt like telling Madge and Katniss what fun I can conger, so I headed inside the big double doors.

What room did they say it was?

I know it's on floor 12… was 21? No. 22? No, no I'm pretty sure it had a 4. 24? Yeah. That's it. Floor 12, room 24.

As I made my way up to their room, I kept thinking about how embarrassed that couple might be. I just stepped out of the elevator, when all of a sudden a terrible scream flled the hallway.

**Madge POV-**

I scrambled out of bed and made my way over to Katniss. She was drenched in sweat and tangled in her sheets, shaking violently.

"Katniss." I said.

She just kept shaking.

Suddenly the door burst open, just as she screamed again, and Finnick poured into the room.

"Finnick?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"Madge, what's wrong with Katniss? I heard her scream from the end of the hall." He questioned rushing to Katniss' other side.

"I don't know. I was dreaming about Charlie's Chocolate Factory when I woke-up to her screaming."

"Go get a cup of cold water." He said.

I ran to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. When I reached Finnick and Katniss again, Finnick was slightly shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Here" I gave him the glass and he poured it on her face.

There was a sputtering noise and Katniss sat up squinting through the water on her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Katniss nearly yelled, wiping her face with her covers.

"You were screaming and we couldn't wake you." Madge replied.

"So you dump freakin' freezing cold water on me?"

"Yep"

"Ugh"

"What were you dreaming about?" Finnick asked.

"Honestly? I don't remember. Sorry."

"Eh. That's okay!"

Madge suddenly turned to Finnick.

"Finnick. What were doing by our dorm?"

"Oh yeah." Finnick said " I cam her to tell you that I just embarrassed a couple sucking face in a bush in front of like 20 people! It was so fun! You should of seen their faces!"

He doubled over laughing.

Finnick yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm feeling kinda sleepy now. G'night guys. I'm going to bed." He got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Finnick" We both said in unison.

Huh. I guess Katniss was right about this speaking together thing.

"Well, I'm going back to bed to swim in chocolate. Night Katniss." I said walking back to my bed.

"Night Madge" She replied and within 10 seconds, I heard her heavy breathing start to slow down.

I jumped in to bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, hoping to meet Willy Wonka in my dreams…

**Sorry if it's short. I have to go do my stupid science homework. Ugh! Anyway, 45 reviews or no chapter! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	6. Chapter 6- Part of the Group

**A/N- Hey all! I'm listening to "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen right now. I got more than 45 reviews, so as promised…. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Surprise-POV**

_Katniss and I were sitting in the meadow at home, with her head laying on my chest and her hand resting on my abdomanem._

"_Katniss" I said._

_She looked up at me. "Yeah?"  
_

"_I love you" I told her._

_A huge smile appeared on her face. "I love you too Gale."_

_She then looked me in the eyes and kissed me._

**( As you can tell, it's Gale's POV)**

I suddenly woke up to a pillow being thrown in my face.

"What the hell man?" I yelled.

"I was in the middle of a dream!"

"Yeah." Finnick said. "We could tell. You wouldn't stop moaning Katniss' name."

I blushed and looked over at Peeta, who was sitting on his bed looking angry for some reason.

"You okay Bread boy?"

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth and tightly closed fists.

"Okay." I said slowly, sitting up groggily and whiping the sleep out of my eyes.

I took a look at my clock and said to Finnick "Why exactly did you wake me up at 7:30?"

"Dude! It's first day of classes! We have a half hour till first period!" Finnick exclaimed.

"SHIT!" I yelled and leapt across the room to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair then ran back to my room.

I grabbed a pair of grey skinnies, a white muscle shirt and a blue button down with sleeves to my elbows, then took off my pajamas and changed. I left the shirt unbuttoned and grabbed my black converse.

As we walked to the cafeteria, the whole time there, I was thinking about my dream of Katniss, hoping it will one day come true.

I stopped and the guys gave me a questioning look.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you there." I said.

They shrugged it off and said "okay".

After they left, I made a bee line to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look slppy, cause this year I'm finally going to make my move on Katniss.

When I walked through the doors to the cafeteria 10 minutes kater, the room fell so silent I swear you could hear the crickets.

_Awkward._

I walked to the food line and everyone parted for me.

_Okay…_

I grabbed an apple, 2 pancakes and a cup of oj and made my way to the table with Finnick, Peeta, Annie, Johanna, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and Clove.

"What's going on?" I asked as I took my seat.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked through a mouth full of cereal.

"Everyone was silent when I walked in and let me go to the front of the line for food."

"Dude!" Finnick yelled. "Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head.

"You are part of the Victors now!"

I am?

The room went silent again and Madge walked in the room followed by Katniss looking beautiful as always with air braided down the side of her head.

**Katniss-POV**

Madge walked in the room, and it fell silent. But then everyone went back to talking again.

Then I walked in the room and once again, the room fell silent.

_Weird…_

I walked up to Madge and asked "Why did everyone go silent when I walked in?"

She laughed. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Katniss, you're a Victor!"

"What! No I'm not!" I protested.

She laughed again and when we reached the table, she said "Yeah, you are."

The group was just staring at us.

I shook my head again. "Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Huh?"

"Katniss denies that she is a Victor." Madge explained.

"Of course you are" Glimmer while looking in her mirror, putting mascara on.

"So is Gale here." Finnick said slapping Gale's shoulder.

"Fine" I groaned.

"Good. It's settled. Katniss and Gale are officially Victors." Cato stated.

**HUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGER GAMES**

My first class was English. Same with Peeta, Annie and Cato.

We all walked to class together and just as I was about to walk through the door, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find…..

**A/N: Cliffy! Hope you liked it! You guys should really read School of Panem or Cross Country Fun, both by Catchingfire1714. Her stories are AMAZING! Anyway, if any of you want me to give a shout to your stories, let me know and I'll be sure to post it in my next chapter! And if any of you have any ideas for the story, let me know! Thanx! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	7. Chapter 7- Gloss & the Fight

**A/N: Okay, so I noticed that some people are worried that this might be a Galeniss fic, but it's not. I HATE Galeniss, no offense to you galeniss fans out there, and I'm peeniss all the way! Peeniss will happen! **

**If any of you like to read stories about the actual Hunger Games, then I would suggest reading either "The Aftermath" or "Let the Games Begin" by sadiemayk13.**

**And now I'm listening to Live While We're Young by One Direction!**

**Enjoy!**

Previous chapter-

_My first class was English. Same with Peeta, Annie and Cato._

_We walked to class together, and just as I was about to walk through the door, I felt a light tap on my shoulder._

_I turned around to find…_

**Cato-POV**

We walked through the door to English class and took our seats beside one another at the back of the classroom. We started chatting about what we have for our next classes when Peeta suddenly stood up.

"Something wrong Peeta?" I asked him.

"Where's Katniss?"

He's right. She's not here. Strange…

"She was with us at the door" Annie put in.

"I'll go look for her." I suggested and got up.

I walked out the door to find her pushed up against the lockers, struggling to get away from some guy kissing her.

"Katniss!" I yelled.

**Katniss-POV**

I was just about to walk through the door when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find a really good looking guy with blonde shaggy hair, but not as good-looking as Peeta.

_Wait, what am I saying?_

"Uh, hi?" I said kind of confused.

"Hi Katniss." He stuck out his and I shook. "I'm Gloss."

"Uh, hello, I'm Katniss." Stupid me! He already said my name! Wait, how does her know my name?

"I know who you are" He said with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me? I hear there's a new pizza place on campus that just opened up." He grabbed my hand.

I took my hand away and said "I'm flattered and all, but no thanks. I was actually going to eat with my friends."

"Please eat with me Katniss. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." He said desperately.

Immediately I was pushed up against the lockers behind me, and I felt his lips smash against mine. There was no spark and his lips tasted like some bad tofu.

I thrashed about, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I was stuck.

"Katniss!" I heard Cato yell.

Oh thank goodness!

I couldn't see him, but I felt Gloss get ripped off of me and thrown on the floor.

I fell to the floor, rubbing my now bruised arms. I saw Peeta and Annie burst out of the room with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Katniss!" They both yelled and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I saw Cato punch Gloss in the nose and say "How dare you kiss my friend!"

"W-w-wait. That dude kissed you?"

"He asked me to lunch and I said no. Then he pushed me up against the lockers and forced his lips on mine. My arms are bruised because he held them above my head pretty hard."

I saw anger flash through Peeta's eyes and he went to go join the fight.

Peeta got tripped, Gloss has a broken nose from Cato and Cato has a gash on his cheek.

All of a sudden, the teacher came round the corner and said "What on Earth is going on here?" By now, the whole class was watching the fight.

"Principle's office! Now! All of you!"

We got up and walked down the hall to the principle's office.

"What happened here!?" Effie shrieked.

"Fight" Cato mumbled.

"Well then, why don't I get you some ice? Then I'll get the principle."

With that, she walked out of the room.

I felt some one brush my arm, then Glos whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry about your arms."

I shrugged him off and said forcefully "Leave me alone!"

Peeta pulled him back and shoved him against a wall.

Effie showed up with 4 bags of ice and Principle Snow trailing behind her.

"Principle's office on the first day of classes, not good." Mr. Snow said.

"Sorry sir' We all said.

"I'll give you warning, but don't let it happen again." He said as Effie gave Peeta, Gloss, Cato and I each a bag of ice. Annie was unharmed.

"Now go to your classes."

We exited the room and Gloss set off down the hall on the right while we went to the left.

When we entered the classroom the class fell silent and stared. We just went to our seats and brought out our books.

**-Lunch Time-**

Gale, Madge, Finnick, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Johann sat down at the table and stared at us silently.

I got a bit uncomfortable so I said "What?"

"Everyone knows you guys got sent to the principle's office." Madge stated "What for?"

"We got in a fight with some kid name Gloss who pushed Katniss in to the lockers and kissed her." Cato replied solemnly.

"Oh." Is all they said.

**Annie-POV**

Katniss stood up and said "Well I got to go to math now. Any of you have math?" Only Marvel raised his hand.

"Well come on then." He smiled and got up, then walked away with Katniss earning some glares from the rest of the guys.

"What's you guy's problems?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and said "Nothing" then glared at each other.

_Really weird._

"I've got Socials class" I said standing up.

"Me too sis!" Finnick said standing up and we walked to class together.

**About 4 pages long. Hope you enjoyed it! I know some of you thought the guy would be Peeta or Gale, but no! It was Gloss! I'll try to post either everyday or every second day. Remember tell me your ideas and let me know if you me to give your story a shout out! Thanx! **

**Until next time…**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	8. Chapter 8- The 'Moment'

**Peeniss will come soon! I have to leave for volleyball practice in half and hpur! So I'm do as much as I can since I know you want another chapter out! Now I'm listening to "We are never ever getting back together" By Taylor Swift! Have any of you seen the One Direction Pepsi commercial yet? It's so awesome! Watch it! Enjoy!**

**Marvel-POV**

Katniss and I walked through the doors of the cafeteria to Math class.

_Finally alone with Katniss._

I've been wanting alone time with Katniss ever since she football. She's just so beautiful!

I can never stop thinking about her.

She's always on my mind.

"So…" I try to start a conversation "who's Gloss?"

"This idiot who likes me." She says with out turning her head.

**(I got 5 more minutes to type.)**

"So he forcefully kissed you?"

"Yeah, he pushed me against the lockers outside English."

"Well he's an idiot." I said.

"Why?" she asked looking at me.

"To hurt some one as fun and cool and nice as you."

"You think I'm fun and cool?" She asked stopping now.

"Katniss… I –"

**Gotta go! Bye!**

**I'll update again tonight! PROMISE! If I break my promise, you can get mad at me! BYE!**

_**HUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGER GAMES**_

**I'm back! So, as promised, the finished chapter 8. Oh, and thanks a lot guys! I've only done 8 chapters and I have 74 reviews, 31 favs and 42 follows! It means a lot!**

_I can't do this!_

"I think that you are a really cool friend and always fun to hang-out with."

She blushes, then looks up at me "thanks."

I look in her eyes, but she flits hers away.

"Katniss" I whisper.

_I can do this._

"Hmm?" She asks.

"I really, really like you."

Shock is the first thing that appears on her face, the slight confusion.

Before she can protest, however, I grab her chin and tilt it upwards.

She just stares in to my eyes with a look of somewhat terror.

I start to lean in but Katniss steps away and smacks my face.

"What was that for?" I whisper yell.

"I don't want to kiss you!"

"Why not?" Who wouldn't want to kiss me? **(jerk!)**

"I like some one else!"

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you of all people? You just tried to kiss me!?" she yelled.

"I thought we were having a moment!"

"Well, we weren't!" Then she storms off down the hall.

She totally missed our classroom.

About 10 seconds later, she comes back pointing to the door and says "My classroom's this way."

Then she storms off in to the class room.

Annie and Finnick pass me and stop.

"What're you doing in the middle of the hall way? Weren't you with Katniss?" **(I'm ashamed. I accidentally spelt her name with a "C" then had to re-type it.)**

I straightened my shirt, stood up straight and said "Oh, she just, uh, really wanted to, um, get to class. So she went ahead of me."

"Okay, well, bye!" They both say and walk off down the hall again.

"Bye!" I call off after them then walk to class.

When I enter the room, Katniss gives me glare, notifying me not to sit next to her. So I end up sitting next to some dude with what looks like a broken nose.

For some reason, he keeps staring at Katniss…

"Dude, what happened to your nose?" I ask him.

He looks at me and mumbles "fight."

"I see. My name's Marvel."

I stick out my hand. He shakes it and says:

"_Gloss"_

**A/N: SO not really a cliffy. I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm really tired and I did promise you a chapter this evening. I got back a 630 then went to sleep and woke-up at 8. I was like "Oh crap! I gotta write my chapter!" But, of course, my brother was on the computer, then I had a pizza dinner YUM! Then I had to do my chores in the kitchen THEN I wrote my chapter! Lol Sorry for the wait!**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	9. Chapter 9- Science with Cashmere

**So, if you read my other story, I have out up an IMPORTANT NOTICE that you MUST READ. Anyway, I know that quite that quite a few of you are "intrigued" by the friendship that might begin between Marvel and Gloss, but you'll have to wait to find out. MWHAHA. And I also know some of you are worried about when Peeniss will have, so *hint hint* read the chapter to find out. Hehe. Enjoy!  
**

**Peeta-POV**

I watched Marvel leave with Katniss, and I have to admit, I was jealous.

Last night. All I thought about was Katniss.

I think I've actually developed a crush. I mean she's _beautiful._ Although she doesn't see it herself. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my _life._

She doesn't know what she does to me. Every time she walks in the room, my heart flutters and I know that I'll never have a chance with her. She's too out of my league.

Katniss is too oblivious to the surroundings around her. She doesn't notice that whenever she walks down the hall, every single guy stares after her, but she is always either talking to us or listening to music.

But I'm gonna try to make my move.

"Any of you have Science?" I ask getting up from the table and grabbing my bag.

No body moved or put up their hand.

"Really?" I ask.

"Apparently you're a loner this block man" Gale notes.

"Gee, thanks for the wonderful comment Gale."

"No problem." He says waving me off.

"Well next block I've got PE" Madge suggests.

She looks around the table to see if anyone else has PE.

"I do too" I say.

"Same here" Cato says. "Oh! And same for Marvie."

"I do" Clove puts in "And so does Katniss."

My heart skips a beat when she says that. I can't wait to see Katniss again.

**HUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGER GAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESH UNGERGAMES**

Once I reached my Science class, I walked to the back of the room and sat down, placing my books on the counter in front of me.

A girl with blonde hair stuffed in a pony tail walks in the room.

She's wearing extremely tight looking white skinny jeans, a pink floral top with ruffles, pink flats with a bow, a pink scarf, **(not a winter one, you know, ones that people wear like everyday just for fashion not for warmth? Idk what they're called.)** and lots of make up on.

She looks like one of those girls who are rich, spoiled, think they get everything and only care about themselves and what they want.

She looks around the room, spots the empty seat next to me, smiles and struts her way over here.

Oh please no. I think to myself.

When she reaches the table, she thrusts out her hand and says "Cashmere" **(Guess who her brother is!) **

Stiffly, I shake her hand and reply with a solemn "Peeta".

She nods and flutters her eye lashes at me, in what I presume, is supposed to be a flirtatious way.

The wrest of the class flies by with Cashmere flirting with me and mixing substances to make chemical reactions.

As soon as the bell goes to signal end of class, I rush out the door, trying to get as far away from Cashmere as possible.

I side step to the right as soon as I exit and flatten myself against the wall. Cashmere comes out, looks both ways and turns left, hurrying down the hall.

I make way to Gym safely and head into the change rooms.

My gym clothes are a lime green muscle shirt and knee length black shorts.

After I close my locker, I make my way back in to the gym to find Katniss and Clove already changed and look around the room and see Marvel talking to….Gloss?!

I make my way to the girls and ask them "Why is Marvel over there talking to that idiot?"

Katniss looks down and walks away mumbling something.

"Uh…" Is all I say and look at Clove with a questioning look.

She shrugs her shoulders and says "She won't tell me."

I walk over to Marvie and tap his shoulder.

He turns around and "says see ya later Gloss." Gloss waves and walks away.

"What's up?"

"Why are you hanging out with Gloss? Do you realise he is the one who pushed Katniss in to a locker and kissed her?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Well, he's a nice guy"

"Why aren't you with Katniss and Clove?"

"That's none of your bees wax!" He yells at me taking a step forward.

I back up and put my hands up in surrender. "Woah, there Marvie. No need to get physical here. It's just a question,"

"Yeah, well stop asking questions!" He says and stomps away.

"What's up with him?" Clove asks me when I return.

"He's changed. We _need _to talk to Katniss. Ever since they left for class earlier, he's been acting strange."

Clove nods her head and we march over to Katniss.

"Katniss" Clove says.

She turns around and we see that she has been crying. I was just about to hug her but then I thought _No Peeta! She might feel awkward!_

So I restrained myself and stood rigid as a board.

She looked at me with a quizzical look but shrugged it off.

"Tell us what happened between you and Marvel Katniss." Clove urged her.

She took a sharp intake of breath, exhaled deeply, and said "He likes me."

_God! Why do all the guys try to make a move on her before I even have the time to think about! Wait, what did he DO?_

"What did he do?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

"He told me how sorry he felt that Gloss hurt my feelings. Then he said I was nice and cool. And he thought we were having a "moment" and started leaning in to kiss me then I panicked and slapped him across the face. We've been ignoring each other since. He sat beside Gloss in math and now they're besties." She said between sobs.

"Idiot!" I yelled.

Katniss and Clove looked startled but then agreed.

Cato strutted in to the room, waving at every girl he saw, and made his way over to us.

"Hey guys! How's it goi-" He sees all our faces looking both mad and glum. "What's wrong? Did Gloss try to make a move on you again Katniss?"

She looked down and mumbled something.

"What?" Cato asked.

"He didn't" I said. "Marvel did."

Cato's face suddenly turned from worried to angry.

I turned around and stalked across the room to where Marvel and Gloss were standing, chatting away, un aware that Cato was heading toward them this very instant probably to beat the shit out of Marvie.

**So it's kinda short. I know. Kill me now if you must, but it felt like a good place to end it. This chapter took me 2 days to write! So I'm quitting my other story and I'll now have more to focus on this story now! Give your ideas if you have any please! And let me know if you want me to give your story a shout-out! REVIEW! **

**Thanks! :3**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	10. Chapter 10- Infirmary

**Here we are! Chapter 10! Hope you guys like it! Oh! And I now have a beta! Yay! She is rawrgoesthedino12! I know awesome name right?! Lol I'm currently eating cheese YUM! Lol Enjoy!**

Chapter 10-

**Marvel's POV**

I woke up and instinctively took in my surroundings.

I was in a room with bland, white walls and cabinets full of medicine.

After an unsuccessful attempt to sit up, I decided to just lie back down. I could still sense discomfort, for something felt unnatural. I tried sniffing the air, but the agony overcame my curiousness. Skimming my nose with my hand, I felt as though my nose was on fire, and touching it just increased the content of the flames.

I looked at my arms only to find patches of purplish bruises covering my rough skin.

"What the hell happened?" I murmured to myself.

Someone who had been watching quietly from the doorway entered inaudibly and stood next to me.

"Hello Marvel. I'm Nurse Hazel. How are you feeling?" She asked in a moderate tone.

"Uh, a bit sore. Why? What exactly happened to me?"

"Did you or did you not try to kiss Katniss Everdeen?" This increased my confusion. What nurse asks a patient these questions?

"Yes. Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Your friend Cato became concerned. So he and you had a fight, you are currently recovering from short-term memory loss." _Really?_"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um" I say, trying to rack my brain, "I was talking to my friend Gloss after my old friend Peeta finished talking to me." I reply.

"Well, then you remember nothing of this fight?"

"No. Sorry ma'am."

"Okay then. You are going to stay in here until tomorrow morning if that's okay with you? We just need to make sure you have no major injuries before you go off on your own." She stated.

"Yeah, that should be fine. If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"You're currently stationed in the school infirmary Sweetheart." She kindly told me, "I'll just let your teachers know that you won't be attending classes today."

Only when she left the room was I able to detect someone else sharing the space with me.

Across the room, giving me a deadly glare was my old friend Cato.

**Finnick's POV**

I was wondering down the halls, heading to math class, ugh! I HATE math! **(A/N: I LOVE math!)**

Then I heard a group of girls talking.

"I wonder if Cato is doing okay."

"Marvel sure gave his leg a good kick there."

What are they talking about? Did I miss something?

I walked up to the girls and tapped one on the shoulder.

She turned around and squealed. "H-hi F-Finnick."

"Hi" I said "Um, mind telling me what happened with Marvel and Cato?"

Her face fell at my question. The entire populations of girls at this school love me. I'm the sex god of the school! Unfortunately, my heart belongs to another girl.

"Well, Marvel tried to kiss Katniss Everdeen, and Cato felt protective of her. SO Marvel and Cato got in to a big fight in the gymnasium, and now they're both in the infirmary." She concluded arrogantly.

_Really?_ Seems like I missed all the fun. Why would they fight over my Katniss though? **(A/N: Gasp! HIS Katniss? Hmm…)**

"Thanks" I said and walked down the hall to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I reached the infirmary and pushed open the door.

I walked in on a sight I NEVER thought I would see.

Marvel and Cato were sitting in beds opposite to one another, viciously glaring at each other with an intensity that radiated off of them.

"Whoa there guys. Calm your balls." I said as I walked into the room.

They both looked at me.

"It's his fault! He shouldn't have tried to kiss Katniss!" Cato shouted.

"MY fault? You're the one who started this whole fight! I don't even remember what happened!"

"Well none of this would have happened if you hadn't kissed Katniss!"

"What's it to you any ways! Huh? It's not like you'll ever have a chance with her! You're too brutal!" Marvel retorted.

"That's it!" Cato started to take the comforter off, but I got to him first.

I pushed him back down saying "Whoa, buddy, calm it. Okay? Do you WANT me to get the nurse?"

He scowled, but obediently lay back down.

"Now, I'm going to go ask the nurse for _Marvie_ to be in a separate room."

I walked out the door and made my way to the main office.

I walked in to the office and went up to Mrs. Trinket's desk.

"How may I help you m'dear?" She asked a little too chirpily.

"Um, may I see Nurse Hazel?"

"One minute sweetie," She replied then got up and left.

I took a seat in a pink plush chair next to a mahogany table filled with pictures of cats. I swear she's going to be one of those ladies who die alone with like thirty seven cats by her side.

She came back about five minutes later with the nurse trailing behind her.

"What is it?" She quickly questioned checking my forehead for a fever.

I gently moved her hand off my face and said "I'm fine, but I was wondering if Marvel Stokes and Cato Riley could be in separate rooms? I just went to see them. Cato almost gave Marvel another injury."

"Of course, let me go take care of that now." With that she hurried out of the room.

"Now, young man, please continue with your afternoon classes." Effie looked at me sternly.

"Yes Miss. Trinket" I politely replied as I left the room. I took a look at the clock down the hall and noticed that my last class would be ending in five minutes so I decided to just go to the cafeteria, where we would meet up.

**Prim's POV**

The past two days have been great! I'm in a dorm with my friend Rue, and this girl called Marissa, whom we refer to Foxface.

"Prim!" Rue screamed.

"Oh, what now!?" I whined as I made my way over to the window Rue was peering through.

"Look!"

I peeked through the window, and sure enough, there was Foxface talking to my friend from home, Rory.

"RORY!" I yelled and jumped off the bed, making my way down the stairs 2 at a time.

He didn't tell me he was coming too! I wonder if Gale's here…

Rory and I have been best friends since kindergarten, so we've known each other for nine years now.

I burst out the doors and ran around the corner. I immediately spotted Rory.

I continued running and boomed "Rory!"

My embarrassing outburst was rewarded with a breath-taking smile.

I hugged him so hard that he said "Can't. Breathe. Prim."

I reluctantly loosened my steely grip.

"It's okay. I missed you too. I was asking your friend Marissa here if she knew where you were."

"Well my dorm is in this building" I said pointing to the building right next to us.

"Cool." He gave an approving nod.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Is Gale here? When did you get here?" I quickly asked.

"Whoa there Prim, slow down. I didn't tell you, because I wanted to surprise you. Yes Gale is here too and I got here yesterday." He explained.

"And you haven't talk to me yet?" I asked baffled.

"Well, I've been trying, but I wasn't able to find you. Then I heard Marissa talking to you on the phone and decided she would probably help me get to you accurately."

"I can't believe you're here!" I repeated again.

"I know! Me neither" He sent a smirk at me.

"Well, let's go get something to eat shall we?" I suggested

"Sure." He said nodding his head.

"You can come too if you like Foxface. And we can go get Rue as well."

"I would love too!" She smiled gratefully.

"Great!"

"Wait." Rory started. "Why did you just call her 'Foxface'?"

"Oh, well, she has red hair and her favorite animal is a fox. Me and Rue came up with it."

"You mean Rue and I." He corrected me.

"You haven't even seen me for 5 minutes and you're ALREADY correcting my grammar. Gosh Rory." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I want to meet your friend Rue."

**Marvel's POV**

After Finnick left Cato and me alone again, we continued to glare in a barbarous way.

After about ten more minutes of silence and glares, Nurse Hazel re-entered.

"You two are being separated into two rooms for both of your safeties. Cato, you'll stay here. Marvel will be coming with me.

She rolled my bed into the room across the hall and shut the door.

"Finally" I whispered to myself, relieved to have wrenched my stare from those vile eyes.

I picked up my phone for entertainment, but decided to call Katniss instead.

The phone rang two times before she chose to pick it up.

(Katniss & Marvel's Conversation)

"Hello?" The melodic voice chimed through the phone.

"Hey Katniss, it's Marvel."

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry and that I think we should give our friendship another shot." I hopefully answered.

"Thank you for apologizing, but I'll have to say no. Just leave me alone!"

The line went dead signaling that she had hung up.

I put my phone down in defeat.

_That was such a stupid move you pulled Marvel,_ I thought. _You just met her; of course she wouldn't want to kiss you after a day._

I know she won't hangout with me if I'm friends with Gloss, but he's actually a really nice guy.

I felt tired and decided to let my sleep get the best of me.

**SO I felt like giving you guys a longer chapter, and I noticed that I haven't done anything about Prim's time at school yet, so added that in too! This is my longest chapter yet! Thanks again to my wonderful beta rawrgoesthedino12. She is AMAZING! If any of you need a beta, go to her! And I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**-Mellarkfan121 :3**


	11. Chapter 11- Crushes Confirmed

**Hey all, so I DID say there would be 2 chapters this weekend… right? Anyway, here's the second! And I'm currently listening to "Live While we're Young" by One Direction, my FAV band! Niall James Horan is my favorite! Again, thanks to my AMAZING beta rarwgoesthedino12! She's the best beta EVER! Remember, I have a NEW poll; it's not the "favorite character" one. It's different and MUCH more important! PLEASE VOTE! Enjoy!**

_-Chapter 11-_

**Peeta's POV**

_-Time skip-_

The past week has been great! Marvel and Cato have been released from the hospital. Gloss and Marvie have stopped nagging Katniss, knowing the devotion Cato and I have to keep Katniss safe. Tonight, the whole group is going to hang out at Finnick's, Gale's, and my dorm for a movie night.

I trudged with my blatant footsteps to the cafeteria, which was down the hall, for lunch with Cato and Madge. I'm bewildered on how Cato and Marvel are both unharmed, considering they share a dorm. Apparently Cato asked to switch dorms.

"So" Madge started "You guys have any crushes yet?" She said nudging Cato and I at the shoulders, as we greeted each other near the end of the hall

I know she's not giving hints that she's interested in us, just curiosity tends to overcome you. We are like brother and sister. Just like Katniss and Gale.

I coughed "Uh, no, w-why?" I asked, hoping she failed to see through my translucent excuse.

"Yeah…I mean no. Why'd you ask?" Cato questioned, obviously baffled by her question.

Madge just laughed.

"What?" Cato and I said in unison.

"Peeta, you're always smooth with words. You never stutter unless you're lying, and Cato you never mix up your words. You guys obviously have crushes." Madge surmised.

I could feel my cheeks flush; suddenly wishing I could elude myself from this conversation. I looked over at Cato and noticed, he too, was blushing.

"Ahaha!" Madge triumphantly sang, "You DO have crushes! Who are they? Huh? Huh?"

Cato and I peered at each other, unsure whether the other should know.

In the tense silent, we agreed it would be alright to state who we liked.

"On three," Cato firmly said.

"One, Two…Three." Madge counted down.

"Katniss," We both replied and immediately gawked at each other.

**Cato's POV**

I could feel myself become bitter towards Peeta. I wasn't somebody who often got into an acrimony mood, but Katniss was mine. I felt a wave of possessiveness over the brown haired girl, and knew I had to make a move quick.

**Madge POV**

"Katniss" They both replied.

_Uh oh_, I thought.

They both glowered icily at one another, eyes filled with something that exampled fury.

"Now, guys don't let this ruin your friendship. Katniss told me that she already has a crush," I desperately intervened.

This seemed to nourish their anger. They both looked straight into my eyes, facts reflecting curiosity.

"But she won't tell me." I hesitantly told them.

They sighed and walked on to the cafeteria.

**I know, I know. Incredibly boring chapter, but, I don't have time to write more, and I DID promise you 2 chapters this weekend. SO far the poll says that if I make another story, it will be a Peeniss summer cruise. Hope you enjoyed it. REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN"T ALREADY. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12- Marvel & Gloss

**A/N Hey! REALLY sorry about the late update, I've been EXTREMLEY busy the past few days!**

**Congratulations to Glato4Ever for being my 100th reviewer! Your prize is a virtual cookie! (::) And a virtual high five! *High five***

**Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta, rawrgoesthedino12! If any of you out there need a beta, I would DEFINITELTY suggest her!**

**Have any of you seen Pitch Perfect yet? You should! It is so funny! Although, for all you gingers out there, there is an insult to you at the end of it…**

**Enjoy!**

**Glimmer's POV**

Clove and I were walking down the halls to the cafeteria, when I saw Madge asking Cato and Peeta if they have any crushes, so I snatched Clove aside.

"What's your problem?!" She snapped at me quietly.

I pointed to where Madge and the boys were talking.

Soundlessly, she nodded and started listening.

"So…" Madge started to say. "You guys have any crushes yet?"

I craned my head, suddenly intrigued by the question."Uh, no, w-why?" Peeta stuttered.

_Ha, liar._

"Yeah... I mean no. Why'd you ask?" Cato questioned.

_Make that two liars._

Madge started snickering.

Clove and I looked at each other curiously.

"What?" We faintly heard come out of the guy's mouths.

"Peeta, you're always smooth with words. You never stutter unless you're lying, and Cato, you never mix up your words. You guys obviously have crushes." By now, you could practically hear both guys blushing.

_Hmm…_

"Ahaha!" Madge yelled, "You DO have crushes! Who are they? Huh? Huh?"

It was clear Madge was pushing both guys to the brink. I wondered what brought this sudden interest in knowing their crushes on to Madge.

There was a few seconds of tense and ridged silence.

"On three" Cato stated.

"One" Madge says.

"Two"

_Oh who is it already!?_

"Three!"

"Katniss," They said softly, making their voices almost unrecognizable

I let out a small squeal, but covered my mouth and slid to the floor to avoid being seen.

Clove helped me off the ground, her body stiff from the shock.

After the three had entered the cafeteria; we strutted down the hall, our minds reeling from the information.

**Finnick's POV**

Gale, Johanna, Annie and I were the only in the lunchroom from our group so far. I was ravishing my butter tart when Madge, Cato, and Peeta entered the room; Peeta and Cato blushing, and Madge trying to hold in a laugh.

After receiving their food, they joined us at the table and diverted their eye sight from anyone else's.

"What's going on? You okay?" I questioned, utterly perplexed by their moods.

"Nothing," Madge chirped. "Where's Katniss?"

At the mention of Katniss, both boys sneaked a glance around the room, and then glared at the other.

_Okay…_

"So, I here that cheerleading tryouts are this afternoon Annie," Madge stated. "We should totally try out! Glimmer, Clove, Johanna and Katniss too!"

_Katniss as a cheerleader? That'd be awesome!_

Johanna choked on her food. "Excuse me!?" She shrieked. "I am NOT dressing up in a short dress to cheer for a stupid team, thank you very much."

Madge put on her pouty face. "It would be so much more fun **(A/N: no such word as 'funner')** with the six of us on the team."

"Whatever," Jo muttered, not trying to cover her disinterests in the situation.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I smirked, glancing at her.

"Shut up Fin." She spits out poisonously, her eyes staring boring holes into mine.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Didn't mean to offend you. Sorry"

She barked a laugh, and continued picking at her food in disgust.

Clove and Glimmer entered the room not long after and sat down across from Cato and Peeta.

They picked up their food and slowly eat it, never letting their eyes trail away from the boys.

_Really weird…_

We ate in silence for about ten minutes before Katniss entered the room with… Marvel?

Clove, Glimmer, Madge, Cato, AND Peeta all stared at her. Seriously, what is with them today?

They got in the food line, and after a while came over to join us.

Both sat down, and Katniss looked around the table noticing 5 people staring at her; shifting uncomfortably.

I can't blame her; I'd be awkward in her situation as well.

"Uh…Why's everyone staring at me?" She asked with a quizzical look appearing on her face.

The five of them shook their and stared at their food, "Nothing," They answered in unison

"Oookay…" Katniss murmured and started devouring her taco.

"Well someone's hungry there." I stated.

"I'm sorry I missed breakfast okay." She managed to mumble, her mouth full from food.

"Oh yeah. What happened."

She stared over my shoulder, and turned mute.

That's when I noticed the bruise on her cheek.

**Katniss's POV**

"Oh yeah. What happened?" Finnick nonchalantly asked.

I can't tell them. Especially with Cato and Peeta around.

I vacantly stare over Finnick's shoulder, remembering what happened.

_I shoved my key in my pocket after locking the door to my dorm. Madge left without me this morning to let me get some more sleep._

_I made my way down the hallway. When I was just about to turn the corner, someone came barreling down the hallway and hit my cheek with their fist._

_I screamed in agony, and dropped to the floor. When the mystery person seemed to realize who I was, they yelped and said "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"_

_She bent down and helped me up._

_"I was just hurrying to my friend's room. And I was kind of in a rush."_

_"It's okay." I replied. "It's just a bruise. It'll heal."_

_"Okay! You should get some ice on that. Bye!"_

_Then she ran down the hall without giving me time to even blink._

_I continued on my way to the elevator when I heard some groans and smacks from the end of the hall. I walked faster following the noises and found myself watching a dreadful scene._

_Gloss was punching Marvel._

_I started to run to Marvie's aid but stopped suddenly hearing what Gloss was saying._

_"Katniss is mine. You hear me!?"_

_Marvel groaned._

_"I said you hear me?"_

_"She will never be yours or mine. Just leave her alone."_

_The he stood up and pushed Gloss towards the wall._

_Just when Marvel was about to land a punch, I interrupted the scene by running forward and yelling "Stop!"_

_They both stopped and looked at me in horror._

_"K-katniss, how long have you been standing there?" Marvel whispered, his voice hoarse from the fighting_

_"Long enough to know that you guys are fighting over me, which is beyond stupid by the way." I stated._

_"Katniss, I can explain-" Gloss started speaking, snapping out of his trance._

_"Why are you talking? I don't even want to talk to you!" I yelled, accusingly pointing my finger at him._

_I walked over to Marvie, grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall casually saying,"Come on Marvie."_

_He seemed startled at first, but began moving his feet mechanically after a while._

_I stopped at the elevator and turned to Marvel._

_"What the hell were you thinking!?" I sneered._

_"Well, I was trying to protect you. He still wants you Katniss, and I'm really sorry for trying to kiss you. It'll never happen again. I swear." A flash of remorse came onto his face as he remembered when he tried to kiss me._

_I analyzed him carefully. I couldn't detect a reason he would lie about this. "Fine. You can join the group again."_

_His face turned to pure shock. "Really? Y-you mean it?"_

_"Of course."_

_Just then, the bell rang._

_"Let's go to class." He gave me a warm smile, which I returned_

_End of flashback_

"I woke up late." I lied.

I don't want Peeta and Cato to fight Gloss again. I don't care about Gloss, it's just I don't want them to get any sort of punishment.

**Marvel's POV**

I'm so happy that Katniss let me back in the group, but I wonder how the rest will take it…

"So…Marvel." Cato starts glaring at me. Here it comes. Cato switched out of dorms. Now I'm stuck with some nerd called Beetee, while Cato gets the awesome buff guy named Thresh.

"Why are you here?" Cato lowly hissed.

"Katniss let me back in the group." I said solemnly.

He looked at Katniss flabbergasted **(A/N: I love that word!)** and she just merely nodded.

After minutes of baffled stares, Peeta cleared his throat. It's obvious he's not happy about the situation either, but being the civil person he is decided to speak, "It's settled then, Marvie is back in the group."

More silence was greeted afterwards, except it wasn't too welcoming.

I picked at my food for the rest of the lunch and when the bell finally rang, I headed to the pool with the group since we all had free period.

**So not a cliffy, but next chapter will be their time at the pool. Yay! Marvie's back in the group again! Again, sorry for the late update!**

**So Thursday, I auditioned to be in my school's drama play this year like I have the past 2 years. Over 70 people auditioned and Friday the callbacks were posted. Only 25 made to the call backs including me! Yay! But there are only 19 parts. We were each given a song that we have to practice and sing to the Drama teacher after school next Thursday determining which 6 get cut. Wish me luck!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	13. Chapter 13- Pool Time

**A/N: So it'll be late, I know, but I WILL make a Halloween chapter. U can count on that! Lol So, guess what! I made the play! Woo-hoo! Although I didn't get anyone I tried out for…lol Guess who I got! Some of u may laugh at me, and I'm okay with that. I got the part of CINDERELLA'S PRINCE! Lol I'm a girl! Lol HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I dressed up as a pirate, what did u guys dress up as? Let me know! Have any of u Directioners out there seen "Little Things" Yet?! OMG! I luv it so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cato's POV**

I still wasn't happy about the fact that Marvel was back in the group again, but if he apologized to Katniss, then I guess it's all that bad. We all entered the change rooms and switched into our swim clothes. I was wearing red with black stripes swim trunks, Finnick was wearing green ones, and Peeta was wearing a pair of blue with white stripes.

Marvel…_ugh_… was wearing plain black ones and Gale was wearing a yellow with white dots.

We walked to the pool and waited for the girls. They came out one by one. Annie was wearing a green bikini with white hearts, Clove was wearing a black bikini with red polka dots, Johanna was wearing a purple one piece, Glimmer was wearing a yellow bikini with sparkles all over it. Madge was wearing a baby blue one and, lastly Katniss came out... She was wearing a forest green string bikini and black flip flops. The guys stared intently at her, their wandering gazes sweeping around her body.

Fin wolf-whistled, causing her cheeks to turn velvety.

The girls walked over to us and Madge said, "Will you guys stop staring at Katniss and actually do something?"

We all looked down and avoided the eyes of the girls. I continued looking around until I found myself being pushed backwards in to the pool along with the rest of the guys. Annie pushed Finnick, Katniss pushed Peeta, Clove pushed me, Madge pushed Gale, Glimmer pushed Marvel and Johanna just stood on the side snickering at us.

I landed in the pool, backwards with a huge splash, but I was already planning my revenge. I being the smart person I am, quickly turned around, grabbing hold of Clove's foot, and dragged her in with me. She attempted to scream, but it got muffled when she got pulled further down by Fin who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

We laughed and saw the girls laughing too. Fin and I locked eyes and nodded our heads thinking the same idea. We quickly swam over to the middle of the pool and vanished underneath. Fin and I can hold our breaths for long periods of time, so we were going to trick them and 'disappear'.

About two minutes later, we heard a scream from above, but it was muffled by the water above our heads. "Where's Fin and Cato!?" Glimmer screeched alertly.

I tried not to laugh knowing I would need every last breath I could get. The girls started looking around and ended up running out of the pool area searching for us. I made it to the surface as Fin arrived shortly afterwards, gasping for breath in between the chokes of laughter. We swam to the edge of the pool where the rest of the guys were doubled over laughing.

**Annie's POV**

We ran everywhere searching for Fin and Cato while the guys just hung back at the pool. First, we searched the whole area around the pool then we made our way to the school.

"They were just there!" I yelled, worried sick about what might have happened. I turned the corner when a thought suddenly popped in to my mind.

"Guys, wait." I stopped, my head reeling from ideas.

Glimmer came up to me looking concerned. "What is it Annie?"

I looked up and said "They can't have exited the pool; we were standing by the entrance. They must still be there." I turned around and started trudging back to the water.

"But we checked the area around the pool." Clove added, speed walking to talk to me.

"True." I stated. "Have we checked in the pool?"

As realization suddenly dawned on the girls faces, we all started walking back to the pool planning our revenge…

**Finnick's POV**

We were still laughing when, suddenly, Peeta turned to Cato and I and spoke in a playful, and urgent tone, "Hide! Hide! The girls are coming!"

"Shit!" We both cursed and ducked behind the shack filled with pool equipment.

"Okay, where are they?" Annie demanded.

"What do you mean?" Marvel asked. "You went looking for them."

"Yeah, well, we did some thinking,"

Peeta gasped loudly,

"Oh shut up Peeta. " They all laughed and Annie continued.

"Anyway, we thought that the boys couldn't have left the pool area since we were by the entrance and nobody passed us. And we noticed that we never actually looked in the pool. So that's where they were, and maybe still are." I then heard Annie dive in to the pool and Cato snickered.

I heard a splash and Annie said "What the heck! Where the hell are they?" Her frustration was evident in her voice.

"What? They're not in there?" Katniss questioned.

"Nowhere. Unless…" I heard her exit the pool and held my breath. Suddenly, Annie's head popped around from the corner of the shed, and she instantly yelled "Aha! There you are!"

We moaned and followed Annie around the shed back to the group. The boys all laughed, but the girls….oh the girls. If looks could kill, Fin and I would already be dead. All of a sudden, smirks appeared on their faces. My smile faded and Cato and I started to slowly back up. The girls advanced on us, and we soon broke in to a run. They reached us and pushed us into the pool.

I landed in the freezing water with a huge splash, and fell to the bottom of the pool. Once I resurfaced, I noticed that the group had left us here, alone. I looked to the right and noticed Cato staring at doorway in disbelief.

"Well, we've learned one thing." He stated. "Paybacks a pain when it comes to the girls." The group erupted into sudden laughter, and I felt my head bobbing in agreement.

I swam to the edge of the pool and lifted myself up, then hoisted up Cato. "I wonder where they went…" I said.

"Well, let's go find out then." Cato replied and we dried ourselves of, and then walked off. The first place we tried was the tennis court, then the skirts of the woods, then we finally noticed that our next period was about to start.

In harmony, we both yelled "SHIT!" then ran off in to the buildings.

I hurried down the hallway to Socials class and made it just as the bell went. I walked to the back of the room where Katniss and Peeta were snickering.

"What was that for?" I pestered them, as I sat down in the chair next to Katniss.

"Well, it was all the girls' idea." Started Peeta, "And we just went along with it and headed to class." He started laughing, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless!"

I sighed and slumped back in my chair while Katniss and Peeta carried on with their conversation.

An hour later, Katniss, Peeta and I were on our way to my room where we were going to hang out for the rest of the day. Once we reached the door, I opened it to find that Cato, Gale, Johanna and Annie were already there. Peeta and Cato eyed one another but then diverted their eyes from each other. I went and sat in the lime green bean bag chair and said "So how were all you guys' classes?"

They responded by moaning and mumbling "boring." I nodded and just watched the constant glaring between Peeta and Cato.

_Hmm…_

**Clove's POV**

Madge, Glimmer and I were on our way to Gale, Peeta, and Finnick's dorm deep in conversation.

"So, it's obvious that all the guys like Katniss," I nonchalantly said.

"Except for Marvie! You can tell he's moved on." Madge added in.

"Yeah." Glimmer agreed. "So who do we think that we should help make a move on Katniss?" We all pondered the thought for a few minutes before Glimmer suddenly burst out "Peeta!"

I imagined Katniss and Peeta as a couple and I have to admit, they did seem like the perfect couple.

"Madge, what do you think?" I turned to her

"Definitely Peeta." She said sternly, her eyes distant.

"Okay, it's agreed. We will help Peeta and Katniss get together!" We all squealed and continued on our way to the guys' dorm.

**Katniss's POV**

We all talked about random things such as classes, the pool and what movies we should watch tonight while waiting for Madge, Clove and Glimmer. Every once in a while, Cato, Peeta, and Finnick would look at me. It was getting kind of nerve racking. I was okay with Peeta, since I had a crush on him and all, but it does get kind of weird when three boys are constantly staring at you. I wish that Peeta would feel the same way about me as I do for him. It'll never happen; he doesn't deserve some crappy girl like me. He deserves better.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it!" Peeta yelled. I suppressed a laugh.

"The pizza man!" Clove yelled.

"Sorry, we didn't order any! Come back another day!" I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing and ended up sliding off the couch and onto the floor covering my mouth with my hand and my other hand cradling my arm.

Cato laughed. "You okay Kitty-Kat?" I abruptly stopped laughing and glared at him.

He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "I retreat!"

I continued laughing while Clove, Glimmer, and Madge walked in the room carrying 5 boxes of pizza. "Oh, so it was the pizza man." Finnick exclaimed.

"More like the pizza woman." Gale corrected.

"Ha! Yes!" Finnick replied and they high fived.

"Boys." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Finnick looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "You did not just insult the sex god?" it was more like a statement than a question. I just laughed and the girls set the pizza down on the table.

"Pizza!" Peeta yelled and grabbed 3 slices of pepperoni.**(A/N: It's plain, but it's my favourite!)**

Clove, Glim and Madge were staring at me and then looking at Peeta. What is with this group today? Do the girls know about my crush on Peeta? I sure hope not. I ignored them and grabbed a slice of Hawaiian. **(A/N: I hate Hawaiian!)**

"So guys, I think we should watch a horror movie!" Annie ecstatically suggested.

Glimmer shrieked and hid behind Clove and Madge tugging her hair in front of her make-up caked face.

We all laughed at this and Gale said "What's wrong with a little horror movie Glim?"

"T-t-they're sc-scary. Why can't we watch like a romance or a comedy?" She questioned still crimpling with cowardice behind the girls.

"Eew! Gross!" Gale exclaimed a visible shiver going up his spine.

Finnick went over to the movie shelf and brought out a horror movie. "How about the Grudge?" He asked.

We all agreed while Glimmer was still hiding.

Peeta and I decided to make the popcorn since we have both seen the movie already.

We entered the kitchen and Peeta went to the cupboard grabbing 3 bags of popcorn from the top shelf. "Do you know how to make popcorn Kat?" He questioned.

I laughed a hearty laugh and replied "No! If you ate my cooking, you'd be drop dead on the floor in two seconds."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

I raised my eyebrows at him and said "You want a bet "Mr. I can cook"?

He faked a look of hurt and put a hand over his chest. "Hey! What's with the nickname?"

"Well, you seem to be able to cook."

"Yes. And I enjoy making bread and pastries too." He playfully stuck out his tongue, making my heart secretly melt inside.

"Fine. I'll call you…Bread Boy then. How's that?"

He scowled then said, "Well, it's better than the last one."

"Okay, its settled Bread Boy, I can't cook."

'How about I teach you how to make popcorn?"

I shrugged "Sure."

He grabbed a huge bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. He then handed me a bag and said "First place the bag in the microwave and put it on for one minute." I did as I was told, when suddenly we heard Glimmer scream from the TV area.

We laughed and Marvel yelled "You guys done the popcorn yet?"

"Not yet!" I yelled back.

The microwave beeped and Peeta said "Now take it out carefully by the tips since it's going to be hot." I took it out and placed it on the counter. "Okay, pull the tips open and poor it in to the bowl." I poured the popcorn into the bowl and did the same to the other two bags. Once I was finished, Peeta and I brought the big bowl of popcorn in to the room and watched the movie with the rest of the group.

After about eight hours of horror movies, we all decided to head to bed. We threw the pizza boxes and popcorn kernels into the garbage, and swiftly put the movies back on the shelf. I headed back to my dorm with Madge and plopped on the bed without even bothering to change.

**So I hope u guys liked my extra-long chapter! It took me about a week to write.**

**Now, I have a contest for u guys. Whoever gets all the questions right first gets to write the next chapter!**

**What's my story called?**

**Who's Marvel's roomie?**

**Who's Cato's roomie?**

**Why was Mavel kicked out of the group?**

**What was the name of Cato and Marvie's nurse?**

**How did the girl's get their revenge on Cato and Finnick?**

**What was the first movie they watched?**

**What's Peeta's nickname?**

**How did Finnick wake Katniss up?**

**What was Madge's dream about?**

**So 10 questions! Whoever gets them all correct first gets to write the next chapter! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	14. Contest Winner!

**Hey all, it's mellarkfan121 here! But, of course, u knew that already. Lol About 4 of u tried my contest and were so close to winning, but u got 1 or 2 answers wrong. Here are the answers:**

**What's my story called?- _Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen_**

**Who's Marvel's roomie?_- Beetee_**

**Who's Cato's roomie?_- Thresh_**

**Why was Mavel kicked out of the group?_- He kissed Katniss_**

**What was the name of Cato and Marvie's nurse?_- Nurse Hazelle_**

**How did the girl's get their revenge on Cato and Finnick?_- Pushed them into the pool and left them._**

**What was the first movie they watched?_ The Grudge_**

**What's Peeta's nickname?_- Bread Boy_**

**How did Finnick wake Katniss up?_- Threw a cup of cold water on her face_**

**What was Madge's dream about?_- Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory_**

I would like to thank all of those who tried my contest:

-toka8ping

-Mysti Nite

There were a couple more, but I forget who. Sorry if I didn't put u In my AN. :(

But, again, a big thx to all who tried it!

And the winner is…drum roll please… TOKA8SPING!

U get to write the next chapter for my story! Woo-hoo! If u have any questions, just PM! Good Luck!

-mellakrfan121


	15. Poll Notice

**Okay, so I've made a new poll that is REALLY important. Please vote! NO PROMISES.**

**-Mellarkfan121**


	16. Chapter 14- The Question (Pamluvzu2)

**Hey all. SO this is by Pamluvz2 hope u enjoy! Sorry for the late update.**

As I lay awake in my bed I can't help but think of Peeta. I mean I know I have a crush on him, but latley I've been wondering if its something more. Like do I... love him. No, I can't. Katniss Everdeen does not love. I just simply have a crush, just a crush. I keep telling myself this but I find that each time, I just can't convince myself.

I have the room to myself today so I'm taking the oppertunity to sleep in. I nearly jump out of my skin when someone knocks on the door. "Just a minute!" I quickly put on a t-shirt and skinny jeans, I need to look like I was at least out of bed. I run to the door and open it. My heart speeds up at the sight before me.

There stands Peeta Mellark. He has on black jeans and a soft orange t-shirt."H-hey." I stammer out. Crap, now I'm stuttering. He smiles his smile that make my heart turn to mush. Ugh, what is he doing to me! I'm acting like a love-sick teenager! A little voice in my head tells me that I am one, but I refuse to believe it. "Hey K-katniss." Woah... did Peeta just stutter. He usally has such a way with words and now he can barley get words out.

"So... whats up?" I ask, he must have a reason for being here unannounced. He looks down and stutters a bit before saying something under his breath."What? I couldn't hear you." He blushes a bright crimson and finally says," I came to ask you to, maybe go on a date with me?" I feel heat go to my cheeks and I'm positive I'm blushing.

I think over his question over a few times and I know my answer. I suck in a deep breath and finally say," I would love too." He looks shocked, like he exspected me to say no, I'm surprised that I didn't stutter and make a fool of myself. He continues to gape at me in surprise before snapping out of it. " Ok how about tonight at 6?" I nod and he continues on about our date. We talk for about an hour before he has to leave. " Bye Katniss. See you at 6." He calls from halfway down the hallway. I smile a smile that takes up half my face and call back,"See you then!" That little voice keeps trying to get me to say something else but I can't hear it over the beating of my heart.

I go back to my bed and lay down for a cat nap before I have to get ready. I have one thought going on in my head over and over again." I can't wait…

So yeah... sorry it sucks so much and that it's short I couldn't think of anything D:

**Hope u all liked it as much as me! **

**-mellarkfan121**


	17. Chapter 15- Makeover

**Hey all! It's me again! So, I know that some of u wanted me to update earlier, but I was sick and REALLY busy. Sorry! Lol So, I hoped u all enjoyed Pamluzu2's chapter, like me haha. DOOMSDAY never happened! Wow. I can't believer people thought it would actually happen. Did any of you think it would happen? Anyway… Enjoy! ;)**

**Peeta-POV**

I walked back to my dorm in complete shock. She acccepted! I can't believe it! I've had a crush on Katniss ever since I laid eyes on her. I made a mental note to go thank Clove and Glimmer, for giving me the courage to go and ask her out…

_~Flashback~_

_I was on my bed reading a book called "The Hunger Games". The main characters are Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence. And there is this huge love triangle thing between Jennifer, Josh and this other guy, Liam Hemsworth. I had just reached the part where Jennifer was having hallucinations from the tracker jacker venom when someone knocked on my door._

"_Doors open!" I yelled. The door flew open and in ran Clove and Glimmer._

_I sat up immediately, astonished at their bursting appearance. "Peeta!" They yelled in unison._

"_Yeah?" I questioned uneasily. _

"_We need to talk to you!" They said jumping on to the foot of my bed staring at me like wild animals._

"_Okay?" I answered questioningly, unsure of what to do._

"_We know you have a "secret" crush on Katniss." They said together like they had rehearsed it, making quotations with their fingers around the word 'secret'._

"_Shit" I mumbled under my breath._

"_It's okay!" They screeched enthusiastically. "We've come to help you get your girl!"_

_I sat forward, intrigued by this. "Really?"_

"_Yes!" They screamed excitedly._

"_Sweet!"_

"_Okay, but just so you know, she will most likely say yes." Clove started._

"_Why? How do you know?" I replied._

"_A," Glimmer started "Because we know her and are her best friends. B, because it's obvious she has a crush on you too."_

_My heart actually fell at that last comment. She has a crush on me?_

"_H-how do you know?" I stuttered, unable to believe my ears._

_They both looked dumbstruck, "Have you seen how acts around you!?"_

"_No." I muttered to myself._

_Glimmer rolled her eyes. "You are so oblivious Mellark. She always blushes around you, laughs at your comments and jokes, even though most of them aren't even funny." She whispered the last part._

"_Hey!" _

_They both rolled their eyes. "Anyways," Clove continued, "She always tries to bring you into conversations and sits near you all the time. And when it's just us girls, all we hear from her is 'Peeta this' and 'Peeta that' you have NO idea how annoying it is."_

_My face grew hot, had I never noticed this? No, I hadn't. But I had made up my mind._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked sitting up straighter than before._

_They looked at each other, then smiled. "First of all, you need to walk up to her door and ask her on a date." Glimmer stated._

"_I-I don't know…" I started, trailing off._

"_Do you want to go on a date with Katniss?" Clove questioned._

"_Well, yeah, I do." I replied._

"_Then man up!"_

"_Fine, but what should I say?" _

"_Just go up to her, and ask her if she is busy tonight."_

"_T-tonight?"_

"_Yes!" They both yelled._

"_O-okay then. How about around six?" _

_They nodded their approval, and rushed me out the door, to Katniss' dorm._

_~End of Flashback~_

I knocked as soon as I had reached their dorm, and the door flung open almost immediately. Two pairs of hands dragged me through the door and threw me down on the bed, slamming the door.

Glimmer winced. "Okay, maybe that was a little loud."

"Oh shut up!" Clove yelled. "What did she say!?" Clove nagged me.

Too stunned by their reaction, I stuttered out my answer. "Sh-she-she s-said y-yes."

Clove and Glimmer automatically jumped up and down, squealing with happiness.

Glimmer stopped and stared at me. "Now its time to get you ready."

I slowly started to inch towards the door, slightly afraid of what they had planned for tonight, but they grabbed my forearms and dragged me to the bathroom.

I just sat there, in a chair, willing time to go faster, hoping this 'makeover' would be over soon.

xxxXxxx

Once they were finished, I looked in the mirror. I was shocked at the figure standing before me. It wasn't me, this guy looked hot. And I'm _definitely _not hot. He wore nice black jeans, a white muscle shirt and a brown button up shirt with two or three buttons undone at the top. He also had his hair jelled up in the front so it had one of those little foe hawks guys have in the front.

They grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, looking over their masterpiece (me) once again. "So…" Clove started, "What do you think!"

"I-I like it." I replied.

They jumped up and shrieked but the moment was gone as soon as it came. "You stink." Glimmer stated seriously. Clove held her nose and nodded in agreement, while Glimmer looked around for something. She left the room bathroom and re-entered a couple minutes later with a bottle of clone **(idk how to spell it)** in her hands.

"Um… that's Finnick's."

"Who cares!" Glimmer threw her arms up in the air. She turned me around and sprayed me a couple times here and there.

'Do you think he's ready Clove?" Glimmer questioned.

'Not until he's got a rose." She left the room and returned a minute later with a rose in her hand.

"Give this to Katniss when you pick her up." She said, shoving the flower in to my hand.

'Thanks." I said while grasping hold of the little red flower.

I walked to the door with Glimmer and Clove trailing behind me and smiling like maniacs.

"You know," I started, "If you smile any longer, I swear your face might break." Then walked out the door and down to Katniss' room.

Once I reached her dorm, I knocked twice and waited for her to open it.

The door swung open not too long after and there appeared Madge.

She giggled and yelled "Katniss! Your _date_ is here!" Over her shoulder, emphasizing the word 'date'.

A couple minutes later, Katniss walked in to the clearing of her room. I caught my breath once I laid eyes on her. She looked so…. Stunning.

She wore a strapless red and sunset orange dress that looked like it was on fire. Her long, brown hair was put up in sock bun with a few strands curled, and laying loose in the front. She also had some make-up on. Not too much, but just enough to make her beautiful as ever.

I caught Katniss staring at me also and let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, will you two love birds just go already!?" Madge yelled pushing us out the door, both blushing.

"Bye!" She yelled and we both waved.

She closed the door and I walked down the hallway, with my dream girl standing right next to me.

_I was going on a date with Katniss Joy Everdeen._

**And scene! You have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens in their date! Keep on reading and reviewing guys! Ur reviews really mean a lot to me! Thx to all of u who hav stuck with me from the beginning! **

**Until next time…..**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I know you are probably disappointed that this isn't a new chapter, and I **KNOW** we have all gone too long without a new one (believe me I have been **DYING** to write a new one), but this is just an Author's Note.

And just to make it clear, I _**AM**_ still continuing on with the story.

I know I haven't updated since last year (New Year's Eve) , but my computer needs to be fixed and is hopefully being fixed tomorrow, so I will be able to start Chapter 18!

Those of you reading my **OTHER** story, Camp HG, which I co-write with Catchingfire1714, we are trying to Update ASAP! But **BOTH** of our computers are in need of fixing. So **PLEASE** know that I **REALLY** am sorry for the **LONG** delay and I hope to have my next chapter up sometime within the next 2 weeks!

Thanks again to all my dedicate d readers you guys mean a lot, and are what inspire me to keep writing this story!

Remember! My next chapter will be Peeta and Katniss' very first **date!**

**Oh! And please check out my poll!**

~mellarkfan121~


	19. Chapter 16- Date Part 1

**Hey all! So again, I'm sorry for the long delay and I hope you all forgive me!**

**So here we are! The long awaited chapter 19 of Peeta and Katniss' first date! I hope you all enjoy! Oh! And just so you all know, I have gone back and started naming all the chapters. **

**And thanks to all you Harry Potter fans who voted on my poll, it ended up as 5 people voting for now and 2 people voting for when I finish a story. I've already posted chapter 1 and am starting on chapter 2! Hope u guys enjoy it! Thanks guys! And whoever absolutely LOVES like LOVES Harry Potter like I do (I can quote every single line of every single movie, and always win at Harry Potter Scene-It), u are truly amazing in my eyes.**

**Now onward to the chapter!**

**Katniss- POV **

_The Date- Part 1_ **(Sorry it's going to be in 2 parts hehe please don't be mad at me )**

This is it. I was finally going on a date with Peeta Mellark. I don't know how long I've had a crush on him, but I know it's been a while. I wonder how long he's had a crush on me...

"Katniss", a voice said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up to find Peeta's azure, blue eyes boring in to mine. "Yeah Peeta?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you this." He tucked a blood, red rose behind my ear.

I laughed and pulled the rose away from my ear. "Thank you Peeta."

He beamed at me and replied with a "Your welcome."

We kept walking down the hall making small talk when a certain question popped in to my mind. "Peeta?" Peeta looked at me. "Are going to tell me exactly _where_ you are taking me?"

He pretended to have a thoughtful expression while looking in to the distance, as if he was deep in thought. "Hmm..." He started, making me curious. "How about a...no?"

I playfully hit his shoulder, laughing. "Peeta!" I complained.

He laughed at this and said, "Nope. It's a surprise."

I started to pout when he continued, "Which reminds me, I'm going to need you to wear this blind fold." He took something out of his back pocket and went to stand behind me. Suddenly, the world went dark, and I couldn't see anything as a piece of fabric came down and covered my eyes. I could feel Peeta tying it behind my head.

"You better not let me fall or trip Mellark." I warned.

Peeta just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I got you." And he put his hands on my shoulders to guide me.

* * *

"Right, left, slow, up, down, STAIRS!" This went on for about ten minutes before I felt the weight of Peeta's hands leave my shoulder. I heard the bustling of feet, followed by laughter and talking.

_Hmm... I wonder where hes taking me? Could it be the new Pizza Place? No, it would be louder than this._

DING! The sound of a door opening broke me from my thoughts, and I felt Peeta's hands on my shoulders once again.

_What place has a bell ring when you open the door? Let's see there's Boston Pizza, White Spot, and another one that I can't quite remember..._

"Mellark, special for two" Peeta stated to the secretary I'm guessing. He let go of my shoulders and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the crowd. We entered a room and all the noise from before vanished. I felt myself being seated on a chair, and my blindfold was taken off. I quickly took in my surroundings and found myself in awe.

_I can't believe he did this for me!_

I was in a room lit only by candle-light. The room had only one table, ours, which had a big, red table cloth draped over it, mere inches from the floor. There were rose petals everywhere: the chairs, the table, the floor...everywhere, and the room smelled of french baguettes. **(Sorry, I really love that smell). **

I covered my mouth with my hands and muttered, "Oh Peeta."

Peeta came out from behind me and sat in the seat across the table. "Do you like it?" He asked, worry appearing on his face.

"I-I love it", I stuttered. "But why would you do all this for me?" I questioned curiously.

Peeta smiled and reached across the table, placing my hand between both of his like a sandwich. "Because Katniss, I really like you- I have ever since I helped you find your dorm on the first day we met. You have no idea the effect you have on me. It's like-" I can see that Peeta is nervous now, "every time I see you, my heart flutters, but I know I will never have a chance with you. Your are gorgeous, and funny, and unique, and..." He pauses, wondering if he should go on, "the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." And by the look in his eyes, I know he is being truthful.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up, and a blush is obviously appearing. "Thank you Peeta. No one has ever done something this nice, or said something so truthful and caring to me."

"Your welcome." He replies, never taking his eyes off me.

He gently takes his hands back and I ask 'Peeta? Where are we?"

"We're at Tony's Palace."

"And how did you get us a reservation in this room?" I question.

"Well that, my lady" We both chuckle and he continues, "is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Haha" I state, heavy on the sarcasim.

As soon as I say that, our waiter enters the room. "What may I get you for drinks?" He asks, but his voice seems oddly familiar...

I look up and, "Finnick!"

"Hey there gorgeous." He says with a wink.

I giggle to myself and look at my menu. I flip to the beverages section and see there are milkshakes (strawberry, vanilla, butterscotch, or chocolate), coffee (gross), orange or apple juice, beer (no), wine (no), lemonade (regular, berry or green apple), hot chocolate, milk (regular or chocolate), water and pop (pepsi, coke, root beer, sprite, grape, cream soda and orange). I look back up to Finnick and notice him anxiously awaiting my answer, and Peeta looks annoyed at Finnick. Hmmm...

"I'll have a butterscotch milkshake Finn." I state. Finnicks smiles and jots my order down on his notepad, then turns to Peeta.

"And you, Peeta?"

Peeta has his answer ready and replies with a, "Coke please."

"Alright." Finn writes down Peeta's drink and continues, "I'll be back in about five minutes with your drinks." He turns to leave, but before he does, he winks at me again. I see Peeta scowl out of the corner of my eye, and Finnick struts out of the room.

"I still can't believe you did this for me Peeta. It's all so wonderful." I say.

"Well, I wanted our first, of hopefully many, dates to be worth remembering Katniss."

I smile at Peeta and suddenly my cheeks begin to heat up and a blush creeps up on to them.

_I can't believe my crush, Peeta Mellark, has liked me longer than I have him._

Peeta and I make small talk for the remaining minutes while waiting for Finnick to arrive with our drinks. A couple minutes later, Finn walks in to the room, holding a silver tray with 2 drinks on them. He sets mine down in front of me, a tall transparent glass, filled with white and brown substances, topped with whipped cream and butterscotch. Peeta's was a transparent glass, much like mine but shaped differently near the top, with a black-ish substance filled with bubbles.

"And what may I get you two for your dinner?" Questioned our _waiter_.

"I would like the lamb stew with dried plums please." I answered.

And Peeta said, "May I please have the lamb stew also?"

"Two lamb stews coming right up." Finnick stated while scribbling them down on his note pad. Then he walked off and we heard him yell, "TWO LAMB STEWS WITH DRIED PLUMS FOR SPECIAL RESERVATION!" I laughed and glanced at Peeta who was obviously trying to hold in a laugh. We continued over conversation, starting at our dislikes and likes. I found it actually quite comfortable talking to Peeta, nothing that has happened to me before.

_What is this man doing to me? _I questioned myself. _I'm laughing and actually staring a conversation with some one, this is all new to_ me.

Finnick entered the room not too long after, holding a tray with our dinner. He placed a bowl each in front of us, a big pot in the middle with out stew, a ladle for the stew, a spoon and napkin each, as well as a seperate bowl and spoon with dried plums.

"Thanks Finn." I said.

He smirked at Peeta, then looked back at me and said, "Anytime my lady." And he bowed.

I found myself laughing _again._ How many times have a laughed tonight? Ten? Twelve? I don't know, all I know is that I have laughed more in one night than I have all of school so far.

Peeta and I ate our dinner in a comfortable silence, making small talk here and there, followed by dessert (I had apple pie and Peeta had chocolate cake.)

* * *

At about seven-thirty, Peeta and I left. We walked out side to his car, and just before I was about to enter the car, I turned to Peeta. "Thank-you Peeta."

He smiled and replied, "Your welcome Katniss, but t-"

I shocked myself and Peeta by cutting him off with a kiss. He was slow at first, but then pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck. We eventually had to pull back for air and found ourselves both blushing furiously at the ground.

Peeta cleared his throat and said to me, "This date isn't over Katniss, there are still more surprises up my sleeves."

I gave him a confused look, but he just replaced the blind fold on my face, sat me in the car, and we drove off.

While we were driving, three words popped into my mind.

_Best. Kiss. Ever._

**Part 1 is done! Haha that rhymed. So they finally kissed! Yay! But dont leave yet, there's** **still more to come...**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	20. Chapter 17- Date Part 2

**_Hey_ guys! Sorry about the late update, but Ive been really busy lately and now Ive gone and sprained my toe! lol I also tripped UP the stairs and skinned the same toe! Haha Im a human disaster! Also, its really hard to type my stories now cuz im on my dads tablet now and things are annoying on it, since my computer didnt just break, it actually DIED, lol. So we are working on speeches at school, ugh I HATE them lol, and Im doing mine on Niall Horan from One Direction! We perform them right after Spring break too! Wish me luck! Anyways, now that its Spring Break, I should have more time to update! Yay! I know u all are anxious to find out how the wrest of Peeta and Katniss date goes, so Ill stop blabbering and let u read! Enjoy! Oh and I have a _VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM!_  
**

**Katniss POV-** _Date Part 2_**  
**

As we were driving away from the restaurant, all I could think about was the magical kiss Peeta and I had just shared. Not just the kiss itself, but the fact that it was my _first_ kiss. Yes, I'm 17 and I just had my first kiss, big deal. I'm not one of those bitches who go around sucking faces with different guys everyday. I was so overwhelmed with my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed the car stopping. I heard Peeta's door open and close, followed by my door being opened. A hand pulled me out and wrested itself on my shoulder, while the other closed the door. I felt sand brushing up against my ankles.

_Why are we at the beach dressed like this? _I questioned myself.

I heard Peeta grab something from the car, and we headed down the beach to who knows where. "Peeta?" I asked, "why are at beach wearing fancy clothes?"

Chuckling, Peeta said, "Don't worry, I've got it all covered."

After a few minutes, I heard a door creak open and my blind fold was taken off. I quickly took in my surroundings and found myself in a bathroom.

I twirled around, facing Peeta with a confused look, but Peeta just laughed. "Here", he said, tossing me a bag, "change into those, and meet me by the water."

Peeta left, and I curiously peeked in the bag. I found a towel, a brush and a bikini..._Annie's_ bikini.

"Oh god." I muttered to myself, "This can _not _be good."

I speedily changed into the aqua blue tinted bikini with a white bow, noticing instantly how revealing it was. It showed too much of my cleavage in my opinion. Shoulders sagged in embarrassment, I exited the room and headed in Peeta's direction. I instinctively took in Peeta's torso immediately. It was nicely tanned ad had an amazing six-pack. I immediately found my self getting even more attracted to the blonde boy.

I continued walking to him, never letting my eyes leave his body. Peeta was wearing a pair of sunset orange swim trunks. Letting my eyes, finally wonder off to his face, I found his eyes also giving me a look over, and beholding quite a smirk. Putting my hands on my hips, I coughed, gaining his attention, as well as receiving a blush. "Never, and I mean _never_ again, let Annie pack my swimsuit." I stated seriously.

"Why?" Peeta questioned, receiving a look from me. "You look good."

I just waved him off, "So are you going to tell me why we are here when it's this dark out?"

Peeta smiled and said, "How about I just show?"

Confusion appeared on my face, but was wiped away not two seconds later, when Peeta grabbed me around the waist, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Peeta!" I screamed, pounding my fists against his back, "Put me down!"

"As you wish Katniss."

I immediately wish those three words had never left my mouth and I was clinging to Peeta for dear life, but he just dropped me and I landed in the freezing cold water. Thankfully, I was a good swimmer, and cold hold my breath for long periods of time, so I was going to get revenge.I floated to the bottom of the water, and held my breath. After a couple minutes, I saw his feet rushing towards me and just as he was about to bend down, I kicked his legs out from underneath, sending him tumbling down to the water to join me. I shot up out of the water, and waded away from him. Peeta's head appeared above the water, and he searched desperately for me, how cute. Eventually finding me ten feet away from him, he smiled and ducked under the water once again. I saw the surface of the water ripple here and there, and then I felt something brush against my skin from underneath. Startled I tripped backwards and fell in to the water once again. I saw Peeta smile at me beneath the water, and he swam closer, grabbing my face, and straight out kissing me. It was an amazing underwater kiss, but we eventually had to break away and swim to the surface for air.

"Never scare me like that again Katniss. You had me worried there." Peeta stated, looking in to my eyes.

"I'll have you know Peeta, that I can hold my breath for a total of nine and a half minutes under water, and that was payback for dropping me in the water." I smirked with my hands on my hips.

Peeta said nothing and slowly came forward, inch by inch, while just stood there wondering what he was planning.

"And this is my revenge." Peeta whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He brought his face back, cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes. Unconsciously, we both started leaning in and our lips met. It started out slow, but then got more passionate by the second. Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me closer against his soaking, toned chest, while I wrapped mine around his neck, fingers wringing through his hair. After a couple minutes, we both pulled back and deeply stared into the other's eyes.

Peeta took a long breath and asked me, "Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

I sighed happily and replied, "Yes, Peeta Mellark, I will be your girlfriend." He smiled and was about to kiss me again, but I pushed him back into the water and laughed at the look of surprise that was registered on his face. He came back up and pushed me back, but not before I Grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

The next hour, we spent splashing each other, kissing, pushing each other, kissing, swimming , and oh yeah, did I mention kissing?

* * *

Once we got back to the school, Peeta walked me to my dorm, and gave me a quick kiss before I went inside.

"Goodnight beautiful." Peeta said.

"Goodnight handsome." I replied smiling.

I closed the door, facing Madge, Annie, Clove, Glimmer, and Johanna, knowing what was coming next, and leaned up against the door, sliding down and sitting on the ground smiling.

_Peeta Mellark is my boyfriend._

* * *

**Peeta- POV**

_Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend._

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it?! Peeta and Katniss are finally dating! YAY! I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of 'heat' I had in there. *wink wink nudge nudge* and I'm gonna try to have 1 or 2 more chapters in before Spring Break ends.**

**_ NOW FOR MY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:__ WHOEVER IS MY 230TH REVIEWER, WILL GET TO CREATE THEIR OWN CHARACTER TO BE IN MY STORY! THEY WILL NEED TO MAKE A NAME, PERSONALITY, WHO THEY LIKE, WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, SHORT TALL OR AVERAGE?, THINK OF A HUNGERGAMES PERSON WHO ISNT YET IN MY STORY (NOT CASHMERE I HAVE PLANS FOR HER) TO BE THEIR ROOMMATE, IF THEY ARE MEAN OR NICE, AND WHO U WOULD LIKE THEM TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH. (IF ITS A GIRL THEY MUST BE BEST FRIENDS WITH A GIRL AND IF ITS A BOY THEY MUST BE BEST FRIENDS WITH A BOY) GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!_**

**_I'_d like to give a shout to an amazing reader of mine, Battle Inside My Heart. She's a really awesome person and writes amazing stories! Her story 'Here's To Us' is REALLY good. Here's the description!**

**"Graduation is usual the day where teens can become fully independent. For Katniss and her friends is the day their journey begins. Together they embark on the biggest road trip they have faced as a family. Friendships will be tested, fights will happen, but some will fall in love hard. But the biggest question is can they make it to California? May the odds be in their favor."**

**If your wondering, its a Peeniss story. Please give it a try!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	21. Chapter 18- Cato and the Rose

**Hey guys! So CONGRATULATIONS to ChocolateCupcakes1 for being my 230th reviewer! She got to create her own character, which will appear sometime in the next few chapters! **

**So how will the boys take the news of Peeta and Katniss being a couple? Or will they wait a while before telling them? And what about the girls? **

**READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Peeta POV- (YAY!)**

After I left my _girlfriend_, I headed towards my dorm, where Finn and Gale were probably playing video games. Stopping dead in my tracks, I just remembered that all the guys have a crush on Katniss...uh oh. Continuing on way to the dorm, I think of what to do. None of the guys know I was on a date with Katniss, except Finn but he had to cause he worked at the restaurant and was still pretty mad about it...Hmm... what if I ask Katniss to keep it a secret from the guys for a while? Yeah, that'll work.

I found that I had already reached my dorm, took a deep breath, and opened the door. As I had already said, I saw Gale and Finn sitting in the bean-bag chairs, playing Black Ops 2. **(I don't know what it is, I just know it's popular with the boys lol)**

"Hey guys." I said as calmly as I could.

"Peeta!" Finnick called out, not letting his eyes leave the screen, "Where've ya been all evening man?" Finn was trying not to let Gale know.

Stuttering I said, "Oh, uh, I was, um..."

"Go on," Gale said, while motioning with his hand.

"Yeah, well I was..." I looked desperately around the room searching for an idea, then I spotted a towel and remembered I was all wet still, "I was at the pool!"

"How come you didn't invite us? Were any of the other guys there? Or the girls? _Or Katniss?_" Finnick questioned, lowering his voice for the last part since he knew where I was.

My heart skipped a beat a just the mere mention of her name.

"N-no." I replied, "I wanted to be alone."

"Okay, well next time we're coming with you mate." Gale demanded.

I nodded and started getting ready for bed, seeing as it was already 11:32. Yes it was Friday night, but I was all out of energy from my date with Katniss.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my ultra soft pillow.

**Katniss POV- (Uh oh!)**

I was still sitting on the floor, thinking over the events of this evening. They all seem so unrealistic. I mean, i actually went on a _date _with Peeta, and now he's my _boyfriend_! It's just all so exciting! I look up and notice the five girls staring down at me impatiently.

"Well!?" Yelled Johanna, waving her arms in the air.

I hastily stood up and glared at Annie. "_Never_, pack my swimsuit."

Annie just laughed at me, while the other girls rolled their eyes, getting more impatient by the second.

"Okay, Okay. Calm your hormones." I said to them all. "Here's what happened. So at six Peeta came..."

* * *

After I had finished explaining my whole date, the five of them were jumping and and down, squealing.

"Guys, shh! People can hear you!"

They ignored me, and I said, "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

**Glimmer POV-**

After Katniss went to bed, we continued to talk about her date.

We hadn't noticed the door open, but I had just yelled, "Katniss and Peeta are dating! Eek!"

I looked at the girls, but they were facing the door, wide-eyed, and jaws on the floor.

Scared to see who was behind me, I slowly turned, ending up with my eyes popping out and mouth hanging open as well.

For standing in our doorway, was Cato, with fire in his eyes, holding a rose.

**Cato POV- (oh no)**

I've thought it over millions of times and decided that tonight was the night I was going to ask out Katniss. I picked out my grey skinny jeans and a button up orange and light blue striped shirt. Grabbing a rose from a vase across he room, I said bye to Thresh and left the room.

After exiting the building I walked straight to the girl's building, building 2. Once I reached her dorm, I straightened out my shirt, took a deep breath and just as I was about to open the door, I heard squealing girls from the other side. Curiously, I slowly opened the door and saw Madge, Glimmer, Clove, Annie and Johanna standing in the middle of the room.

"Katniss and Peeta are dating! Eek!" Glimmer yelled.

_WHAT!?_ I screamed in my mind, so they wouldn't hear me. _She's dating _Mellark_!?_

Annie, Clove, Johanna and Madge stared at me with shock. Glimmer stopped and turned slowly around, eventually facing me. She too was in complete and utter shock.

"C-cato? W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Annie questioned quietly.

Not bothering to answer her, I just stormed out of the room, completely _pissed_ with _Mellark_. I'll deal with him tomorrow...

**Annie POV- (Wow, there's a lot of POV's in this chapter...)**

"C-cato? W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I quietly asked.

Cato just ignored me and stormed out of the room.

We all immediately turned on Glimmer.

"GLIMMER!?" Clove shrieked.

"Watch your mouth!" I yelled.

"Sorry guys. I didn't know he was there." Glimmer muttered, then suddenly tensed up.

"Glimmer... are you okay?" Johanna asked.

Glimmer immediately went wide eyed, again. "G-guys. What's he gonna do to Peeta."

As realization dawned on everyone, we all freaked out.

_Uh oh..._

**Peeta POV- (next day breakfast and yet ANOTHER POV)**

Gale, Finnick, Marvel, Beetee, and myself were at a table eating breakfast, just waiting for Thresh and Cato to show up, because apparently the girls had something urgent to discuss but couldn't say. Thresh and Beetee joined our group a couple days and hang out with us all the time now. They're actually pretty cool, even if Beetee _is_ a geek.

Just as I took a bite a my pancakes, the doors to the cafeteria burst open and in came an angry looking Cato... uh oh.

"Mellark! Get your ass over here and fight like a man! Katniss is _mine_!"

_Oh no..._

**Wow! Two updates in two days! I think that's a record! **

**What's gonna happen next? All the guys know about Peeta and Katniss now, for they all heard Cato... thats not gonna end well is it?**

**So as you can see, I'm keeping my promise to more chapters during Spring Break. And ChocolateCupcakes1's character will most likely end up coming in the next chapter, I'll try my best to fit her/him in then.**

**Hope u guys liked it!**

**~mellarkfan121~**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	22. Chapter 19- The Cafeteria

**Hey all! So most of you wanted to do 3 updates in 3 days so I'm living up to your wish lol. So what's gonna happen to Peeta? Cato? What about the other guys?**

**So there was a little mix-up in the chapter before. Finnick DID know about the date because he worked at the restaurant, but he was still unhappy about it. And he was trying not to let Gale now so he was pretending he didnt know where Peeta was.**

**Anyways for those of you who haven't already, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! Thanks!**

**Now onward to the chapter!**

**Peeta POV-**

_"Mellark! Get your ass over here and fight like a man! Katniss is mine!"_

"Uh..." I mumbled, looking at the other guys who had confused faces.

"What does he mean Peeta?" Gale questioned.

"N-nothing", I stuttered, but it was too late for Cato had already reached the table.

"I _mean _that Mellark here, is dating _my_ Katniss." Cato said, grabbing my arm and throwing me on the floor.

I landed with my head banging in to the floor and my finger twisting the wrong way. "Ow. What the hell Cato!" I yelled while rubbing the back of my head and sitting up.

I saw the wrest of the guys standing up, including Finn because he never knew we would be dating, he thought I wouldn't have a chance. All of them had fuming faces, except Beetee and Thresh who were just sitting there amused.

Suddenly, Gale yelled, "Excuse me! I've known her the longest, she's _my_ best friend, Katniss is _mine!__"_

_"_No, no, no Gale. You got it all wrong. She's_ mine._"Finnick stated.

"You wish pretty boy." Marvel growled.

I stood up and said to them all, "Well technically, we're already dating so..."

Furious, Gale charged me and punched me in the face. I'm pretty sure I now have a broken nose, and blood was trailing down my face.

**No POV-**

Cato kicked Marvel in the groin who ended up falling on the floor, holing his stomach and groaning. Just as Cato was about to land a punch to the face, Marvel kicked his feet out from underneath him, sending him tumbling to the floor. Quickly, Marvel stood up and fell purposely on Cato, elbowing his stomach. He did this two more times before Finnick kicked his back, Marvel ending up on top of Cato, both groaning loudly.

Meanwhile, Peeta was on the floor once again, but with a little pool of blood beside him, coming from his nose. Angrily, he jumped up and kicked Gale's shin as hard as he could. Gale was now hopping on one foot, holding his bruised shin, with a face contorted in pain. Peeta scanned the area, and suddenly had a look of horror dawn on his face when he noticed Cato heading straight for him. Cato threw his fist at Peeta, but not before Peeta ducked, grabbed Cato's arm, and flipped him onto his back.

Marvel stood up, faced Finnick and said, "I'd better watch out for that pretty face of yours you care so much about." Confusion appeared on Finnick's face, but was wiped away when Marvel punched his jaw. Fire in his eyes, Finnick pushed Marvel onto the floor. Marvels' arm hit the floor the wrong way, and he was, with out a doubt, positive it was now broken. Angry, he stood up and pushed Finnick down himself, with his one good arm.

By now, Peeta had a broken nose, black eye ,sprained finger and something was wrong with his head, but he didn't know what. Finnick had a swollen jaw and a broken toe. Cato had a sprained ankle, a badly bruised stomach, and a broken arm. Marvel had a broken arm, bruised elbow, and a cracked rib. And Gale had a bruised shin, twisted ankle, and broken nose.

Just as Gale was about to punch Peeta again, the Cafeteria doors opened and...in came the girls.

**Katniss POV-**

Once I woke up, Madge told me that Cato found out I'm dating Peeta and was really mad. I gasped and said that we needed to get to the Cafeteria right away before anything bad happened. We left our dorm to get the wrest of the girls and headed down to the Cafeteria.

Once Clove opened the doors, we gasped at the dreadful sight. Finnick just kicked Marvel, Cato "tripped" Finnick, and Gale was punching Peeta.

"_STOP!_" I yelled, running to Peeta and pushing Gale away from him.

I looked around and noticed all the guys, except Beetee and Thresh, staring at me in utter horror.

"K-katniss?"

**Uh oh! So it's short, but I REALLY wanted to end it there! hehehe And I MIGHT have another chapter later today... you never now. I'm not saying there WILL be one, I'm saying there MIGHT.**

**And remember, I said the new character MIGHT be in this chapter but I couldn't fit her in. But she DEFINITELY will be in the next one!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL!  
**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	23. Chapter 20- The New Girl

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is DEFINITELY a record! 4 updates in 4 days! So I hope u all enjoyed the jealousy from last chapter! I wonder whats gonna happen next... hmmm...**

**Heheh I'm currently listening to the latest album of One Direction. Yes I am a HUUUUUGE fan!**

**Sorry for not updating twice yesterday, I was sorta busy for the wrest of the day...**

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV-**

"K-Katniss?" Gale stuttered, wide-eyed.

"Will somebody bother to tell me what the hell is going on?" I questioned angrily.

"Well, we..uh-" Cato started.

"Never mind. I don't wanna here it." I said while grabbed holding of Peeta's arm and helping him out of the room.

As we walked by Clove, I whispered quietly, so only Clove could hear, "I'm gonna take care of Peeta. You guys deal with the wrest."

She smirked at me and said, "With pleasure." I laughed and slung Peeta's arm over my shoulders, pulling him along.

* * *

Once we reached my dorm, I lay Peeta down on my bed.

"Peeta, what happened?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "I-I don't quite remember... we-we were eating breakfast, when Cato entered mad, saying that-" He stopped looking nervous.

"Peeta? What did he say?" I questioned curiously.

"H-he said that he wanted me to fight him because you were his, and then everyone started to fight. I think I hit my head. I don't really remember anything else."

_Cato says I'm his!?_

"Peeta do you know what day it is?"

"Um... Wednesday?" He replied unsure of himself.

"No, it's Saturday. Do you know the date?"

"November 15?" He asked.

"It's October 27th." **(You all know what that means for the next chapter! Cuz I'm gonna skip a couple days)**

I looked at Peeta and said, "I think you have a concussion."

Noticing his black eye and broken nose caked in dried blood, I went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, then soaked it in cold water. I also grabbed a couple ice cubes and wrapped them in a cloth, then headed back to Peeta. "Here, put this on your eye, it'll bring the swelling down a little." He did as I said and placed the cloth over his eye while I started scrubbing away the dried blood.

* * *

After I had washed away all the dried blood, I decided to take Peeta to the Nurse's Office. Slinging Peeta's arm over my shoulders once again, we exited the building and headed towards the infirmary.

Once we had reached our destination, I knocked on the door. Not too long after, it flew open, and there in front of us stood Nurse Hazel.

"Hello m'dears. How can I help you today?" She questioned politely.

'Um, my boyfriend here _(I love saying that!)_ got into a fight." I replied.

"Ah yes, bring him in."

* * *

Afterwards, we found out that Peeta DID have a concussion. He also has a sprained finger and broken nose, as well as his black eye. He's been told to stay in the Infirmary for a couple days, but I said I would visit him as much as possible. I'm still pretty peeved with the wrest of the guys, and I'm going to ignore them all for a while.

A couple days later, Clove, Johanna and I were leaving from a visit with Peeta when I said that I needed to go to the washroom. They agreed to wait for me, so I made my way there.

**Clove POV-**

After Katniss left, Johanna and I were chatting about how we noticed Katniss has been ignoring the wrest of the guys, who are also in the Infirmary, every since the Cafeteria incident.

"I think she's really mad at them." Johanna said.

'Well yeah, she's Katniss. She hates it when people do stupid things because of her, like a huge fight. She doesn't like the attention. And she's especially mad at Gale because of what he did to Peeta." I replied.

Johanna then said, "Yeah, but Cato's the one who gave him a concussion and a sprained finger."

"True, but Katniss and Gale have been close for years, and she believed that her best friend would never hurt someone close to her, or even some she cared about in general. And she only met Cato two months ago."

Johanna nodded in agreement when I suddenly just noticed that I forgot my bag by Peeta's bed. "Hey, I forgot something in there. I'll be right back." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

I turned around and pushed open the door, making my way over to Peeta, while ignoring the glances from the other guys. Once I reached Peeta, I saw how he was asleep already, so I quietly tip-toed over to his bed-side table, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door once again. After I closed the door, I turned around, but accidentally bumped into someone.

After I retrieved my bag from the floor, I got a good look at the person. It was a tall girl, with a perfectly curved waist, a good-sized bust area, really skinny , but muscly,_ (she must be really athletic)_, dead-straight brown hair with just the perfect amount of blonde highlights running through it, and she was wearing white skinny jeans, a red tank top, black cardigan, a pair of black flats and lot's of blue and purple bracelets on her right hand.

"Sorry." She muttered, picking up her books off the floor.

"It's okay. It was my fault." I replied, "I'm Clove by the way. Clove Furhman."

"I'm Olivia Anderson. It's my first day here and I'm trying to find my way around. I don't really know anybody here."

"Hey Olivia. I'm Johanna." Johanna said, walking up to her.

"Here's an idea!" I proclaimed, "why don't you hang out with us! Now you know some people!"

A smile formed on her lips, "Really?" She hopefully asked.

"Of course!" We replied enthusiastically! "Welcome to the group!"

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As you can see our knew character "Olivia Anderson" has now joined the story, and will become important later on. I hope that ChocolateCupcakes1 liked her charcter so far! And just so you all know, I plan to have MORE than 35 chapters! lol**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	24. Chapter 21- Halloween

**Hey guys, so I started writing this at, like, 2:37 a.m. lol cuz I have my friend over for a sleepover. We're like right next to each other, and I've been texting her like non-stop, all I hear from her phone is "buzz buzz buzz" lol and she's all like, "Brianna stop!" And I'm like "Ha! No." lol anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! So since I started this really early in the morning, it's probably horrible since I'm probably not all here right now. LOL  
**

**Thank you guys so much! I now have 288 reviews! That really means a lot!**

**SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS MAKING AN EXTRA LONG HALLOWEEN CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Anons-**

**ChocolateCupcakes1: _I'm really glad you like my story that much. It really mean a lot :) Glad u like ur character too._**

**74hgpeetakatniss: _I'm sorry I couldn't update twice in one day. I was really busy. lol But hey! I'm updating now aren't I!? lol_**

**ashjoh123: _Would this count as 'really really soon"? I hope so lol, I luv making my readers happy :)_**

**9 (Guest): _Your welcome! Sorry, I was busy_ (:**

**Guest: _Don't worry, I have big plans XD Well you didn't have to wait too long now did you? lol_**

**mrs. hutcherlark: _Haha I told you my plans... well not quite... but shh... hehehe lol_**

**Words4You: _Hope u remember to put it on ur follows list! Thx, I try my best!_**

**Its-Twilliam-Bitch:_ Haha I guess you are!_**

**Primjay10: _I_ did!**

**4everbookworm:_ One Direction makes absolutely EVERYTHING perfect!_**

**Hungergameshgfan:_ Glad u like it!_**

**MichaelynluvsTHG (Guest): _Glad u think that! It means a lot! And haha I did!_**

**TODAY IS THE 6 MONTH (HALF A YEAR) ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! HERE'S A VIRTUAL CELEBRATION COOKIE FOR U ALL! (::)**

**Now onward to chapter mode! lol**

**Delly POV-**

Hi. I'm Delly Cartwright, but you can just call me Delly. I've been living alone, in my own dorm, for the past two months which has actually been quite peaceful if you think about it. No dormmate snoring at two in the morning, no noisy people I don't know or care about and lot's of extra space!

Today is Wednesday, October 31st, other wise known as Halloween. Oh dear lord, help us all. This is going to be a long day. Let's just say I've watched enough shows to know that at these type of schools, Halloween never turns out the way people want it to. There's pranks, scares, _really_ freaky costumes, and plenty of Haunted Houses. There's no Halloween Dance tonight, but there will be Haunted Houses every where, opening up at five.

So far, I've made a total of one friend at this school, but that's all I need. Her name is Leevy. She's a really quiet person, quite like myself, and doesn't go out seeking for attention everyday, especially from guys. Like me, Leevy has only made one friend, myself. We don't care about others, we only need each other and we're fine.

A couple days ago, my peacefulness of living alone was completely ruined when some chic 'Olivia' appeared at my doorstep, claiming she was my new roomy. I didn't believe her at first, thinking it was a six-month-early April Fools joke of some kind. So I made my way down to the Head Office and had an annoying chat with our all-too-chirpy secretary, Effie Trinket. But she prefers us to just call her Effie, apparently it doesn't make her feel as old. Ha! It's too late for that, she's old in everyone's eyes! 'Effie' explained how Olivia was correct and that I now have a roommate. _  
_

Now I only get to use half of the amount of space I had before. My side of the room is a sort of bluey-greyish, while her's is all happy and full of orange, lime green and purple. Ugh, what a dreadful colour coordination.

Anyways, back to my day. I just woke up, to my extremely irritating alarm clock. I wish I never had to use it, but it's the only one I have and I'm quite a heavy sleeper, so I'm not able to wake up on my own. After I throw my pillow at the damn thing, finally making it shut up, I drag myself out of bed. Sadly, my attempt failed, and I ended up on the floor. Moaning, I pushed my self up, and made my way over to the washroom. I had a quick shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

Today, all students are expected to wear their Halloween costume to class. So I headed over to my closet, and pulled my fake wedding dress off it's hanger. You see, I was dressing up as a dead bride. Making my way to the bathroom once again, I changed out of my Tweety-Bird pyjamas, and into the silky gown. I grabbed some face paint from a drawer along with a blush brush. After covering every inch of skin seen with white, I put on a lair of blood red lipstick, and created an unreal, but quite realistic cut, mid-neck.

Grabbing my text books for the day, I slipped on a pair of my best white flats, which contained a large bow at the toes, and headed down to the Cafeteria, which I presume is where Olivia is, for I didn't see her in bed this morning.

Walking down the halls, I saw fake cobwebs, spiders, and monsters everywhere. What did I tell you?

Once I reached the Cafeteria, I searched the room for Leevy. She told me yesterday, that she would be dressing up as Hermione Granger from "Harry Potter", so I looked for a person wearing a black, floor-length robe, and bushy brown hair. It didn't take too long to find her, for she was about ten feet away from me, already eating breakfast. I got in line and grabbed some waffles and a glass of milk, then sat next to her. We talked about Halloween, Haunted Houses and Olivia. I really didn't like her. She hung out with Katniss' crowd, so that's my main reason, but she was also quite talkative and tried to be sarcastic with me all the time. So yeah, not my type of girl.

After breakfast, 'Hermione' and I made our separate ways, and I was off to History. As I turned a corner, a vampire jumped out at me and scared me out of my wits. Screaming, I bolted it down the hall and screeched to a halt just outside my classroom door. I walked casually inside, not wishing people to think of me as a wimp.

* * *

After both History and Math class, I made my way back to the Cafeteria for lunch. I entered to a room full of laughter, screams, fangs and wigs. As I made my way to the lunch line, I saw Olivia sitting with Katniss' Crew, ugh I hate them, They think they're so cool, but they're really not. Sure, they're the most popular group at this school, but I just find them snobby and horrible- wait, is she _flirting_ with Gale Hawthorne? Ha! She won't have even a percentage of a chance with him! Great, now he's nodding his head and laughing. Huh, seems like he finally got over Catpiss. Ignoring them, I grab my food and eat.

* * *

Classes ended at 2:30 on the dot, and everyone rushed out of class. I headed up to my dorm, and chucked my books and papers on my bed. After I quickly touched up my make-up, I made my over to the door. Just as I was about to exit the room, I bumped into Olivia and found myself tumbling to the floor.

"Jeez, watch where you're going." Olivia mumbled while rubbing her head.

_Well that was a but harsh wasn't it? Ugh_, I thought to myself.

Grabbing the door handle, and pulling myself up, I made my way to the front entrance of the school, that's where Leevy and I decided to meet.

**Katniss POV-**

After classes ended, I met up with Peeta.

"Hey Peeta." I said to him, when he wasn't looking. Therefore, causing him to jump.

"Woah, hey beautiful." He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

Peeta pulled back and said, "Can you guess who I am?" With a smirk and striking a pose.

"Hmm, let me see. Green tights, a green shirt, brown pointy shoes and a green hat with a red feather? PeterPan." I said. Peeta smirked. "And can you guess who I am Mr. Pan?"

Peeta gave me a look over, and said, " Hmm, well you're wearing a white dress, fluffy wings, white tights, white shoes and you have a white halo atop your head. I'm guessing an angel?"

"Correct!" I stated. "And here is your reward..." I stood up on my tip-toes, for Peeta is about a foot taller than I, and planted gentle kiss on his moist lips that I adore so much. I could sense Peeta smile into the kiss, and when he pulled away, he wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me closer, and we walked down the hall to meet up with the wrest of the Victors at Madge and I's dorm._  
_

As we were walking, I saw Cashmere **(EEK! MRS. HUTCHERLARK!)**, who was of course dressed up as a wh*re, wink at Peeta and I mentally threw up. Peeta just ignored her, laughed at me and kissed the top of my head.

Once we reached the dorm, we found that everyone was already there and we were the last to arrive.

Annie was dressed up as a mermaid, Johanna was dressed up as a bumblebee, Clove was dressed up as the 'Grudge', Glimmer was dressed up as a 'sexy pirate', Madge was dressed up as Jessie from Toy Story 2, our new member of the Victors, Olivia, was dressed up as a princess, Cato was dressed up as a wrestler,_ ( I had forgiven them by now, for they all were very sincerely sorry, but not Gale. I'm still pissed at him.)_, Marvel was dressed up as Merlin **(BEST, SHOW. EVER!)**, Gale was dressed up as a baker, Finnick was dressed up as Elvis, Thresh was dressed up as a zombie, and Beetee was dressed up as a wizard.

We decided that we were going to watch a horror movie, then head down to the Haunted Houses which should be open by then.

"Did anyone bring the candy?" I asked, searching the room.

"I did!" Elvis yelled, "I brought, like ten bags full of two hundred fifty pieces each!"

We all whooped and cheered and I brought out the horror movie I bought. "Apparently they made a Grudge 2 guys!" Glimmer screamed and hid behind Marvel.

"Aw, come on Glimmer! It's Halloween!" Clove yelled.

Sighing Glimmer came out from hiding and said, "Just this once," while glaring at Clove.

"Yay!" We all yelled in unison.

Madge and I only had about four couches, all love seats, so we set up blankets and pillows on the floor for people to sit too. Peeta and I took a couch, Clove and Finnick took another, Gale and Olivia another, and the last one was taken by Glimmer and Marvel. So on the floor was Cato, Madge, Annie, Thresh, Johanna and Beetee.

I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my head on Peeta's shoulder, while Peeta kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

Two hours and forty-six minutes later, our movie ended and we had to pry Glimmer's hands off of her eyes. After everyone got up, I checked the clock on the wall and said, "It's 5:37, the Haunted Houses opened about forty minutes ago. Let's go!"

I walked hand-in-hand with Peeta down the hall, when I saw Gloss giving me an intent look over and beholding quite a smirk. Apparently Peeta noticed too, for he wrapped his arms more protectively around me and tugged me closer to him, not that I don't mind...

We also passed Leevy and Delly in the hall, Delly just rolled her eyes at us, and stomped off with Leevy right on her tail. Okay...

We reached a Haunted House after about ten minutes.

"Two at a time please." Said the man in charge.

Peeta and I went first, followed by Madge and Cato, then Glimmer and Marvel, Gale and Olivia, Thresh and Johanna, Finnick and Annie, and lastly, Clove and Beetee.

Between each two people was about five minutes, so we would all be separate.

As Peeta and I walked through the black curtain, all turned dark. We barely saw a table full of flashlights to our left, but as I went to reach for one, a hand shot up out of nowhere and grabbed mine. I screamed and jumped back, breathing heavily. Peeta laughed and picked up the flashlight. He turned it on and we kept walking. I saw dead bodies, skeletons and bats everywhere. Suddenly, my foot hit something and I fell to the floor, face first screaming. I guess we should point the flashlight at our feet once in a while. Peeta helped me up and we saw a door up ahead. Timidly, we walked forward and turn the doorknob. We entered what looked somewhat like a lounge. In the far right corner I saw a cupboard shaking violently. Peeta stepped towards it, while I hid behind him. Pulling open the door to the cupboard, Peeta gasped and jumped back. Curious, I looked at the ground and found a 'brain'. I screamed and bolted from the room, leaving Peeta alone...with the flashlight. I entered a room with many doors, and headed for the nearest one, throwing it open, and running through. I ran, and ran, and ran, till I had no idea where I was. It was even more dark than before since I had no flashlight, and I was completely scared out of my wits by now. I heard the floor creak from the corner about ten minutes later, quickly covered my mouth from screaming and crouched behind a torn up couch, so I wouldn't be found.

I saw light, and heard voices. "I opened a cupboard and she ran off. I've heard her screams, but I can't find her anywhere. I don't know where she is."

_Is that Peeta!?_

"It's okay mate we'll find her." That's Finnick.

"Yeah, we'll help!" And Annie.

I was about to go to them when a hand clamped over my mouth. I struggled, but it wouldn't budge. The light left the room, and the person behind me made me stand up. They turned on their flashlight and let go of me. I swirled around, facing them and found Gloss. "Gloss!" I yelled, "what the _hell_ is your problem!?"

"I was trying to get us some alone time gorgeous." He smirked, then leaned in and kissed me.

_Ugh, not again!_ I thought.

Luckily, he didn't have a grip on me this time, and I pushed him backwards, then ran towards the way the flashlight went.

I closed the door and saw a light up ahead. I quickly rushed towards the light, and sure enough there was Peeta, Finnick and Annie. Although suddenly, a dead corpse fell from the ceiling right in front of me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed cowering from fear on the floor.

"Katniss!?" Peeta yelled, running towards my continuous screams.

Hands clamped over my eyes, knees tucked into my chest, I felt arms wrap around me, pick me up and run off. A couple minutes later, I was set down on a chair of some kind.

"Katniss?" Peeta said.

I took my hands off my eyes, and found Peeta kneeling in front of me, with Annie and Finnick standing behind him.

"Peeta!" I yelled and jumped in to his arms, and he wrapped one around me waist, while the other was resting on the back of my head.

"Stay with me next time." He muttered into my hair.

"Always, " I replied. **(I know I know! Peeta's supposed to say that! But I thought it was good!)**

We let go of one another and held hands, then continued walking with Annie and Finnick.

As we walk, I saw something glistening off the floor, and stepped in something sticky.

"Ew..." I muttered, stepping out of the gooey liquid. Annie shined her flashlight on it and I found that it was fake blood. "Gross." I stated in disgust, while Peeta chuckled. I lightly pushed his shoulder, which just made him laugh even more. "Peeta!" I complained.

He stopped laughing and said, "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless!" I just scoffed and walked off. "Oh come on Katniss! It was funny!" He whined.

I just kept walking, but then felt someone grabbed my wrist and turn me around. I was now pulled up against Peeta very, _very_ closely, and he was grasping both my wrists, then he smashed his lips onto mine. Pulling back, he asked, "Am I forgiven?"

I playfully pushed his chest and said, "Yes, you're forgiven."

"Good," He started, "I can't stand you being mad at me."

I laughed when suddenly Finnick said, "Hey, what's that over there?"

"Huh?" I questioned then followed where he was pointing, and saw light.

"It's the exit!" I proclaimed and ran off.

"Katniss wait!" Peeta yelled, but I just brushed him off, and kept running.

I was just about to exit the Haunted House when someone grabbed me from behind, but it was too cold to be any of my friends... turning around, I saw a man with a bloodied up face, holding a chainsaw. I screamed once again, and burst through the exit.

I saw the person at the exit laughing at me, but I couldn't care less. I just continued past him, and sat down on a bench, waiting for the others. Peeta exited the curtains running, and desperately searched for me. As soon as he spotted me, his shoulders relaxed and he sighed in relief. "You really don't like scary things do you?" But I didn't answer because, I just remembered that Gloss kissed me... Peeta'll hurt him. Not that I care, but I don't want Peeta to get in trouble. Peeta noticed my absence in speech and grew a little worried. "Katniss are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I replied unsure.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" He questioned.

I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "When you were explaining to Finn and Annie what happened, I was hiding behind a couch, because I didn't know who was there, then-." I stopped myself.

"Katniss, go on." He stated.

"T-then Gloss covered my mouth with his hand from behind, and when you guys left the room, he-he k-kissed me." I finished.

I saw fire immediately build up in Peeta's eyes. "Peeta, please make sure you won't do anything you'll regret. Promise me that." I told him.

Peeta looked at me and said, "I promise."

By now everyone else had exited, and were laughing at how scarred Glimmer looked. Peeta checked the time and said, it's 6:37 guys."

_Wow, it really took that long?_

"I say we go find another!" Marvel suggested.

We all agreed, but me and Glimmer were still pretty scared, so we stuck together.

* * *

After about three other Haunted Houses, it was 12:21 and Halloween was over. We all said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways.

When me and Madge reached our dorm, Madge slammed the door closed and said to me, _"I like Cato."_

**Well since most of you have already figured out that Gale and Olivia are being paired up, I decided to make Madge like Cato instead! Please don't freak at me about it if you don't like it.**

**Well out of all 6 of my stories, this is definitely the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written! lol**

**There will be more to come with Gloss and Cashmere! Just letting you all know! **

**And I have about 27 ideas for this story that haven't been used yet, so expect many more chapters in the future!  
**

**A special shout out to my dear reader ChocolateCupcakes1! Please go read her story 'The Drama of School' it is AMAZING!**

**I hope some of noticed that I got the part where Katniss was covering her eyes and had her knees tucked into her chest, then had Peeta carry her off from Catching Fire. Although in Catching Fire her hands were covering her ears so she wouldn't here the MockingJays.**

**I'm so happy! yesterday I got a call and I got accepted to go on a trip to Europe with Girl Guides for 15 days in July 2015! Yay! 41 girls were eligable, but only 18 were accepted! Yay! We're going to London, Paris, Adelbodon, Rome, Flourence, and Lucerne. I'm so excited!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	25. Chapter 22- Betrayal

**So I hope you all enjoyed the extra long Halloween chapter!**

**So I have another contest. I need a new character who will eventually date Annie. Whoever is my 310th reviewer will create this GUY. They must give him a name, personality, height (short, tall, average), who they will be best friends with, and they must choose between: Brutus, Blight, Boggs, Castor, Pollux, or Mitchell to be their roommate. But this character won't appear for a while. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**If any of you out there like the TV show 'Merlin', I would suggest reading, "Sigan Won" by weir'wyvern-85. It's REALLY good. It's one of my fav Merlin stories.**

**Also, I now have one of my own Merlin stories called "Warlock's final moments" Please give it a try you Merlin fans!**

**I GOT MY NEW COMPUTER! YAAAY!**

**Congratulations to CanadianBoy98 for being my 300th reviewer! Here's a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Anyways, I'm sure you are all anxious to read the new chapter! So I'll stop blabbering and let you enjoy!**

**Katniss POV-**

_**GO BACK AND READ THE A/N IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. THE 2ND PARAGRAP**__**H I**__**S**_** IMPORTANT!**

I woke up to something soft and fuzzy being thrown at my face. Chucking the pillow back at the direction it came from and rolled over, moaning.

I heard a sigh, and then Madge yelled, "Katniss, get you lazy ass out of bed, your boyfriend is here!" I heard a low laugh come from somewhere else in the room, but I just waved her off, burring my face in my pillow.

"Oh my god Katniss. Get. Up!" Madge said, yanking my covers off of me.

I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes, and muttered, "What's your _issue_? It's Sunday morning..."

"Ugh, you can deal with her," Madge said to someone, and I heard the door slam. I just lay back down, keeping my eyes closed.

It was quiet for about a minute. then I felt someone sit next to me on my bed. They brushed my hair out of my eyes, kissed my forehead, and said softly, "Katniss, come on."

I smiled knowing who it was a opened my eyes to see Peeta above me, looking down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He replied smiling.

I pushed myself up, and Peeta stood up, grabbing my hand, and pulling me along with him. He smiled at me once more, and said, "I'll be waiting outside."

Once he left and closed the door behind him, I made my way over to my closet. I picked out a pair of black sweat pants, a forest green tank top, and a brown sweater. I mean, come on. It's Sunday, a.k.a., Katniss' lazy day. While I got changed, I remembered the events from early this morning.

_-Flashback-_

_Once we reached our dorm, Madge slammed the door and said, "I like Cato."_

_My mouth dropped to the floor. "YOU WHAT!?" I screamed, jumping up and down with happiness._

_She gave me a look and said, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."_

_I obeyed, but still stared at Madge._

_Madge looked at me and waited for me to calm down. I took a deep breath._

_"How did this happen?" I asked as calmly as I could. _

_Madge smiled, well we sat together during the horror movie and I dug my head into his chest at the really scary parts. Then we went into the haunted House together, and he held my hand because I was really scared, and... well it just... happened."_

_"I'm so happy for you Madge!" I shrieked and hugged her._

_-End of Flashback-_

I shook my head and smiled, hoping everything will turn out fine for Madge. But if he breaks Madge's heart, I'll personally see to it that _he_ is broken.

I made my way to the door and walked out, finding Peeta resting against the wall. He smiled at the sight of me and came over to give me a kiss. After I pulled back, he wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest. We started to walk down the hall and I asked, "So where are we going today?"

Smirking, Peeta replied, "It's a surprise baby."

Huffing in annoyance I complained, "You know I hate surprises!"

"That's the point," he chuckled.

"Hmph," was all I said in response.

* * *

After about ten more minutes, we reached the pool.

Stopping, I turned to Peeta curiously. "But I have no swim suit."

Faking confusion, Peeta said, "Didn't I tell you to put one on when you went to change?"

"Noo..." I muttered, slowly backing away.

"Well I guess you're going in clothed!" He yelled, threw me over his shoulder and headed to the pool.

"Peeta!" I screamed. "Not again!"

I felt the coldness of the pool wash over me, and immediately swam to the surface. Glaring at my boyfriend, I said, "Oh you are _so_ going to get it."

I paddled over to him, grabbed his feet and yanked him in, when suddenly I heard talking. Curiously I peered towards the entrance and found that Finn, Annie, Marvel, Clove, Beetee, Thresh, Johanna, Cato, Gale, Olivia, Glimmer and Madge appeared along with swim suits, towels and pool toys.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, waving to them.

"Hey Katniss! Hey Peeta!" They replied in unison... once again.

"POOL PARTY!" Finnick yelled, and turned the music on loud. They all screamed and jumped in the pool.

I quickly got out of the out-of-control pool, and changed into a bikini that the girls brought for me. Thankfully it was mine this time. It was a forest green bikini top that ties around the neck and a white short shorts. Then, I sat on a lounge chair and decided to get a tan. I plugged my ear buds in and turned on my favourite band, One Direction. After a couple minutes, my sun was blocked. I slowly opened my eyes to find Peeta and Finnick standing above me... smirking. Oh jeez...

'H-hey guys. Could you move over?" I stated, but they just came closer. Peeta grabbed my arms, and Finnick grabbed my legs. I screamed and struggled against them, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, they made it over to the edge of the pool with much difficulty, for I was continuously thrashing around.

My fight seemed to not work, and just as they were about to throw me in the pool, they turned around. Confused, I suddenly stopped thrashing, and looked sceptically at Finncik since he was the one holding my legs. Then they quickly turned back around and tossed me in.

_How could I be so stupid and fall for their trick!? _I thought to myself.

* * *

After about six hours of our 'pool party', Madge and I headed back to our dorm for some peace and quiet. Once we got back, I played One Direction quietly in the background and sat on my bed, reading 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. After a chapter or two, I heard a knock on the door. Putting my book down, I walked over to the door and found Gloss standing there with a devilish smirk.

"Ugh, what do you want Gloss?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh, I passed Peeta in the hall and he said he wanted to see you at his dorm." Gloss replied, still smirking.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, and walked out the door, leaving Madge.

Once I reached Peeta's dorm, I opened the door and walked in. Stopping dead in my tracks, my jaw dropped, and my bag fell to the floor. For there, up against the wall, was Peeta... kissing Cashmere.

I only felt one thing at the moment, _betrayal._

**NOOOO! Why would he do such a thing!? Leave me your thoughts on the situation! I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	26. IMPORTANT AN

**No this is not a new chapter, sadly.**

**I have recently been sent some reviews and PMs saying that I 'can't write', Katniss is not the way she should be, I should try actually reading the Hunger Games and all that crap. **

**Please know that I write my ideas out of my own enjoyment, it's an AU and fanFICTION story for a reason so not all characters will be the same, and I have actually read each of the 3 books about 3 times each, and am completely obsessed with them. **

**If you do not like a story, plz leave it and try a different one. Dont make the authors feel horrible and tell them that they 'can't write'. **

**Just so you all know, I will be re-writing my first few chapters. Not changing them completely, but making them better and improving them. **

**Thank you.**

**-mellarkfan121**


	27. Chapter 23- Tears and School Projects

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been REALLY busy. lol Hope you enjoy!**

**Katniss POV-**

I gasped and my hand flew to cover my mouth as Peeta looked at me. Surprise registered on his face, he pushed Cashmere off him, who seemed to be smirking, and said, "Katniss! Please listen to me; it's not what it looks like!"

I just ignored him and ran from the room.

Once I made it to my dorm, I burst in the door and fell in a heap of sadness upon my bed. Across the room, Madge was shocked at the sight, closed the door, and rushed to my side.

"Katniss! What happened!?" She pestered.

"I-I w-went to Peeta's- and f-found him k-kis-kissing C-Cash-mere." I stuttered between sobs.

Madge took a sharp intake of breath, just before we heard a rapping sound on the door.

**Madge POV-**

I swiveled my head towards the door, then got up and started heading towards it. I caustiously opened the door, and found the one person neither Katniss or I wanted to talk to.

"What do you want, Peeta?" I said in annoyance.

He looked like he was out of breath, as if he ran the whole way here, which he probably did. "Please let me speak to Katniss, Madge. I need a chance to explain myself to her." He was practically begging to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think she wants to talk you right now." I replied solemnly.

I saw a tear run down his cheek, and he ran his hands through his hair, turning in a circle. "Please Madge. I am _begging_ you. Let me speak to Katniss!"

I did feel somewhat bad for him, but not enough to give in. "I'm sorry Peeta." I stated sadly, closing the door.

**Peeta POV-**

Madge closed the door, leaving me standing there, alone.

I turned around and slammed my fist against the wall, then walked back to my dorm, with some people staring at me.

**Random Perosn's POV- (This part is just for laughs lol I couldn't resist.)**

As I was making out with my boyfriend, I suddenly heard a thump on one of my walls, as if someone was slamming their fist against it. I looked back up to my boyfriend and we both blushed.

**Peeta POV-**

I threw open my door and slammed it shut, then fell face first onto my bed, groaning. Finnick, who was playing 'Halo' on the other side of the room, paused his game and made his way over to me.

"Well, you don't look good Bread Boy." Obviously he was trying to cheer me up, and it usually works, but not this time. Nothing , but Katniss could make me feel better. But that's not going to happen now.

"What the hell happened to you, mate?" Finn questioned.

I decided it was a god idea to him.

* * *

After I finished, Finnick looked at me and said, "Wow, you're screwed man."

"Gee, that sure helps." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out."

* * *

The next day in History class, I took my assigned seat beside... Katniss. Great. As I sat down, I was just about to say something, when I saw a tear roll down her face and she turned away, talking to the other person beside her.

I slumped forward in my chair, and put my face in my heads, hoping this dreaded class would be over soon.

As the teacher entered the room he announced, "We will be starting a partner project today!" Everyone started to whisper to one another, asking to be partners, when our teacher continued, "That I have already picked for you." Everyone groaned.

"Glimmer and Finnick!" They looked to one another and smiled.

"Thresh and Clove!"

"Madge and Cato!" I saw Katniss' face light up at this.

"Olivia and Gale!"

"Beetee and Johanna!"

"Marvel and Cashmere!" I saw Marvel go wide eyed.

"Annie and Maverick!" Maverick was our other new student.

"Peeta and Katniss!" I quickly glanced at Katniss, and noticed her pale face along with her wide eyes.

Madge quickly rushed up to the teacher and whispered something in his ear. I saw him glance at me every few seconds, then Madge sat back in her seat. "Change of plans. Peeta will be with Glimmer and Finnick will be with Katniss." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katniss breathe a sigh of relief. Seeing, Katniss, who is technically still my girlfriend, react like this to being my partner for a stupid project, makes me feel even worse by the second.

* * *

I skipped my next class, and just went up to my dorm. As I entered the room, I flopped down on my bed and started bawling my eyes out. I'm a 'fountain' as some may call it, at the moment. I have tears running down my face non-stop, and I'm hiccuping .

After, what I'm guessing to be an hour or two, my stomach grumbled and I looked at the clock to see it was lunch. I quickly wiped away my fresh and old tears, then headed to the Cafeteria.

I had to think of a plan.

**I know! I know! Why so short!? I just thought it was a good place to end it, and I knew you guys really wanted another chapter out, so here it was! lol Hope you enjoyed, don't worry there WILL be a happy ending! You can count on that! **

**~mellarkfan121~**


	28. AN

**Hey guys! So, this is just an A/N, sorry. :(**

**I'll try my best to update within a week, but I won't be able to during the next couple of days.**

**My reason being, if any of you remember my A/N's closer to the beginning of the story, the play I auditioned for and got the part of Cinderella's Prince is finally performing! **

**We got to miss today & yesterday of school and tomorrow to do this play. Yesterday was our Dress Rehearsal at the theatre, & and today and tomorrow are our performances! **

**I just got back from my first one, and I think I did pretty well! I have another one this evening, and then another two tomorrow. **

**Wish me luck!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	29. Chapter 24- Forgiveness

**Hey guys! So, I think my play went pretty good! I had 14 lines, 7 scenes and a duet, and I messed up on the same line in my first two performances (I had 4 in total) but got it right the next 2! yay! And I got a lot of compliments on a 'good' and 'amazing' I was! I'm so happy! Anyways, you probably don't want to here my boring stories, huh? Onward to the chapter!**

**Peeta's POV- **

It's been two weeks since the 'incident'. Two weeks since Katniss started ignoring me, and it hasn't gotten better... _yet._

You see, this morning I developed the perfect plan to fix everything, and I was going to use it today.

I finished writing my note that starts this whole plan and quietly made my way to Katniss' dorm. Once I reached my destination, I knocked on the door, praying that nobody would answer, and thankfully, nobody did. I brought out a paper clip and picked the locked then the door swung open. I swiftly made my way over to her bed, and placed the note on her pillow, then left the room, closing the door behind me.

_I hope this works. _

**Katniss POV- **

I miss Peeta. Yes, it's true. I really do, but I can't get the image of him kissing Cashmere out of my head. I mean, why would he do that? I thought he liked me, guess I was wrong.

As I opened my door, I found an orange card on my bed.

As I flipped the card open, I found a short message scrawled upon it:

_Dear Katniss, _

_You've been through a lot lately, so I've come up with an idea to cheer you up._

_Meet me at the pool at 6._

_Gale _

I smiled as I read the note. I forgave Gale about a week and a half ago, and I'm really glad I did. I noticed, once I had done so, that I really did need him back in my life, and that I should give him another chance. So far, so good. I'm actually kind of excited to see him at the pool, but knowing Gale... I should probably wear my swimsuit under my clothes.

**6 o'clock- **

As I exited the building, I quickly made my way to the pool to meet Gale. I passed by Finn and Clove, but told them I was busy and continued on my way.

I unlocked the pool gate and closed it behind me, searching for Gale... but found something I never expected.

About three feet away from the pool was a candle lit dinner covered with rose pedals and candles. In the background, the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri was playing. The biggest surprise however, was that the man standing next to the table was not Gale.

It was Peeta.

My heart broke in two all over again at the mere sight of him, and I started to turn around.

"Katniss, wait!" I heard him call, followed by the thumping of running feet against the pavement.

I started to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed mine and turned me around.

I was now facing Peeta's... _saddened_ face?

"Please, just let me explain." He begged, not letting go of my hand.

"There's nothing to say Peeta! I get it! You like Cashmere, okay? But the least you could've done was tell me, instead of going behind my back." I stated loudly.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he continued, "Please, let me tell you what happened."

"I don't want to here about how you make out with your new girlfriend!" I yelled.

Instead of speaking, Peeta leaned in and kissed me. I didn't push him away.

I kissed him back.

Oh, how I missed these lips. Their softness, their taste of bread...

I need him back. I really do.

Peeta pulled back and said, "I didn't kiss Cashmere. She kissed me. She just barged into my room and kissed me!" He let go of my hand and threw his own in the air. "I tried to push her off, but she had me against the wall, Katniss! I didn't kiss her back! I would never betray you!" Peeta paused, "I... I love you Katniss."

I had tears of my own pouring down my cheeks now. "Oh, Peeta!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck, his going around my waist. "I love you too! I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you!"

"So, do you believe me?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Peeta." I answered softly.

I pulled back and saw him smiling, but then he turned serious again, "I'm sorry for all I put you through, Katniss."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself."

Peeta smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

**Ta da! I told you it would all work out didn't I?!**

**Ugh, I hate being sick I've been sick all week and so when I was backstage for my performances I kept hacking and coughing and sniffling and sneezing. lol I'm also really tired, but I knew you guys wanted a chapter.**

**My next chapter will start from right where I left.**

**Was it mushy enough for any of you? XD**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	30. Chapter 25- Cato's Question

**I'm gonna have to write this quick cause I have to go to a birthday party in an hour and a half. XD lol my friend's like sleeping on my bed right now. Currently listening to One Direction'a newest album "Take Me Home". Love them. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Peeta** **POV- **

After I sat Katniss down in her chair, I clapped my hands and Finnick appeared holding a tray.

He lifted the top and put it down, bowing to Katniss and saying "For the lovely lady," while giving her a wink.

Katniss laughed as Finnick placed her plate of cheese buns and chocolate covered strawberries in front of her.

"Peeta!" She exclaimed, "These are my favourite! How did you know?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you eat food, Katniss," I laughed, and she laughed along. " I happen to know a lot of things about my girlfriend, you know."

"Oh?' She stated, taking a bite out of a cheese bun, "Like what?"

"Hmmm. Like your favourite colour is forest green, you enjoy the outdoors, your favourite foods are cheese buns and chocolate covered strawberries," I gestured to her plate, "You don't like olives on your pizza, you love to venture in the forest during your spare time, you like to hunt, and you have the best boyfriend in the world." I ended with a wink, Katniss giggled.

"Well, I know a lot of things about my boyfriend." She replied.

"Mmh Hmm?"

"His favourite colour is sunset orange. Not neon orange, not fluorescent orange, _sunset_ orange. He loves to bake and paint, he worked in a bakery before he came here, he happens to love olives on his pizza, and he has the best girlfriend ever."

"All true, " I replied and made the brunette across the table blush.

I grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

She looked shocked for a moment and tears started to leak through her eyes, "I-I love you too Peeta."

"I want you to know that I would never hurt you Katniss. Never. Please trust me on that. I would rather die than to see you suffer like you have these past couple weeks."

"I believe you Peeta. I'm for not having faith in you before."

I smiled at her, standing up and grabbing her hand, pulling her up with me.

I whispered in her ear, "You know what would make this night even better?"

"What?" She laughed.

"THIS!" I yelled, picking her up bridal style and throwing her in the pool.

"Ahhh-" Her scream was cut off and she sunk below the water's surface.

I stood there laughing and searching for her when something slippery grabbed my foot and pulled me in.

I felt cold water swallow my body as I was plunged into the depths of the pool sinking all the way to the ground and pushing myself upwards. I breathed in a breath of air as my head broke the surface and I scanned the area for Katniss. I saw something dark lurking beneath me and I smirked and she pulled my ankle. We were both under water, staring into eachother's eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and tugged her closer to me. I pulled her in and we had the best underwater kiss ever.

But it didn't last long, since we were underwater and we kind of needed to breathe. We pulled back and sprang to the surface, smiling at one another.

* * *

After we dried off, I walked Katniss back to her dorm, still thinking about that magical kiss. Once we reached her dorm, it was about eight o'clock. Katniss turned around to face me and said, "Thank you for tonight, Peeta."

My reply was pulling her in for another long kiss. It started out slow, but got more and more passionate by the second. We hastily pulled apart, blushing when someone by the door cleared their throat: Madge.

"Well, uh," I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Katniss coughed, with Madge still at the doorway, smirking, "Yeah, see ya Peeta." Then they closed the door, and I headed back to my own room.

**Katniss POV- **

What was that all about?" Madge immediately questioned, "I thought he cheated on you? I thought you were mad at him?"

"He never cheated on me, Madge. That's the thing, it was all Cashmere. I just... needed to let him explain." I replied calmly.

"Well, I'm glad you guys worked it out."

"Yeah."

I took a seat on our bright orange couch as Madge turned on the television, putting on "Pretty Little Liars".

We watched a couple episodes when a there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and making my way towards the door.

I flung it open and there stood Cato, all dressed in a blue and orange plaid button up shirt, grey skinny jeans and looking somewhat nervous.

"Hey Katniss. Um, I was wondering if Madge was here?"

"Oh, yeah, one moment." I turned around with a big grin on my face and rushed towards my roommate.

"What are you smiling about?" The blonde pestered.

"Oh nothing... just that Cato's at the door wanting to see you."

Madge immediately jumped to her feet and flew to the door.

**Madge POV- **

"Hey Cato, what's up?" I started, trying to be as calm as possible.

Cato scratched behind his ear, showing that he was nervous about something.

"Hey Madge. I was wondering if you, uh- would, uh- liketogoonadatewithme." He rushed the last part.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't understand you."

Cato took a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

**End of chapter! Sorry for the long wait. And I know this chapter is probably really bad, but I was having a bit of a writer's block. But I hope you liked it!  
**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	31. Chapter 26- Shopping and a Date

**Hey guys! So just incase some of you don't know yet, I have made a new story called, 'Enchanted'. It is a modern day Highschool Catoniss fic, please give it a try! Thanks. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Madge POV- **

I stood there, staring at Cato in shock. Did he really just ask me out on a date?

"Sure Cato, I would love to go on a date with you." I replied as calmly as I could, smiling.

Cato smiled back. "Great. I'll pick you up at five tomorrow night?"

"That'd be great."

"Dress fancy." Cato said as he left and I closed the door. I pressed my back to the door and slid down slowly, sighing in happiness.

"Sooooo? What did he waaaant?" Katniss asked, exaggerating her 'so' and 'want', as she came up to me.

"I have a date with Cato tomorrow night!" I jumped up and started doing a happy dance around the room.

"Are you serious?" Katiss gasped.

I nodded my head, squealing.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you Madge!"

* * *

The next morning, I woke up bright and early, because I just couldn't sleep from all my excitement. It's Sunday morning, so most people are still asleep, since it's only 8:00. I changed out of my pyjamas and into a pair of light wash skinny jeans. brown uggs and a baggy purple sweater since the weather was becoming colder as we got nearer and nearer to Winter. I brushed my teeth, applied my make up and straightened my hair, pinning back my bangs with a bow.

Deciding not to wake Katniss, I headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast alone. Once I reached my destination, I found that there were about twenty kids already here. I looked around to see if any of the Victors were awake and found Finnick and Olivia. After I grabbed my breakfast I walked over to them and sat.

Finnick immediately dropped his fork and asked, "Are you okay Madge?"

Confused, I replied, "Yeah...? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's 8:30 on a Sunday morning and you're awake."

I laughed and explained, "I'm just too excited for this evening."

Finnick smirked, "So I see you agreed to go on a date with Cato?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Olivia exclaimed. I smiled. "Hey, Clove told me last night to tell you all that she and Glimmer are throwing a party at their dorm tomorrow night. Victors only."

"Great! I'll let Katniss know later."

* * *

After breakfast, I headed back up to the dorm to find Katniss awake and watching t.v. with Annie. "Victor party at Clove and Glimmer's tomorrow night." I stated as I dumped my bag on the floor and joined them on the couch. Annie immediately turned on me.

"What are you doing?" She pestered.

"Sitting?"

"That's my point! We need to get you ready for tonight!"

"But I still have like eight hours. I was going to start at like twelve or something."

"Exactly! Only eight hours!" She exclaimed, ignoring the last part. "Let's make the most of it!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door with Katniss following, but not before we managed to grab our bags.

We reached Glimmer and Clove's room and knocked on the door. Glimmer opened and said,"Hey."

"We're taking Madge shopping." Annie stated, "She's got a date with Cato at five."

Glimmer squealed in excitement and checked her watch. "Eight hours... hmm... Did he say if it was fancy or not?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's fancy." I replied.

"Hmm... Clove!" Glimmer called.

Clove appeared in the doorway and said, "What's up?"

"Madge has a date with Cato tonight and she's supposed to dress fancy. What's the best dress shop you know of?" Annie explained.

"Best dress shop... hmm... Oh! The Hob!"

"Let's go then!" Glimmer finished.

"I'm going to go hang with Peeta guys. Have fun." Katniss stated as she started walking down the hall.

"Have fun Katniss!" I yelled, but we were all confused.

"Isn't she mad at him?"

"They made up last night. Peeta never cheated on her, it was all Cashmere's doing."

They all nodded, and we headed for the elevator.

* * *

Once we reached the Hob, everyone broke off and started looking for dresses.

**Glimmer POV - **

As we went to search for dresses, I lost myself in thought. That's almost three girls who have their guys. Katniss as Peeta, Madge has Cato, and we all know Gale and Olivia are surely going to end up together. They've been spending every second possible together. I just wish that marvel would like me the way I like him. I've liked him for two years. I mentally shook myself away from my thoughts and started looking for the perfect dress for Madge.

Madge's favourite colours are baby blue and purple, so I first searched the purple section. Soon enough, I found a beautiful short purple dress. It had no straps and a sweet heart neckline. The bust area was deep purple and had a thick black ribbon tied around the body right beneath. The bottom half was flowing out with a purple and light blue fabric scattered with leopard prints. It ended around mid thigh. I grabbed Madge's size and ran to meet the wrest of the girls. Each had a dress for Madge to try on, so that was three in total since we didn't let Madge pick one.

I threw my dress in her hands and shoved her into the change room.

Madge came out and gave me a disgusted face. "Are you serious? _Leopard print?_"

I looked at her in the dress. "You know, now that I think of it. It's no no."

"You think?"

Annie gave hers next and Madge went to change.

Soon after, Madge came out wearing a short black and white dress. It had very thin white straps and the bust was a giant white bow. Right beneath the bow, the dress flowed out to Madge's mid thigh in a solid black fabric. I motioned with my finger for Madge to turn around in a circle.

"I like it." I stated along with Madge and Annie.

"I do too! But I want you to try mine on too!" Clove exclaimed. We laughed and Madge went to try the next and last dress on. Madge exited the Change Room in a strapless dress that also ended mid thigh. It was a pale pink dress. It had multiple lace ruffles at the bust and was straight until it reached the bottom of the stomach. Then it flowed out in two layers. The bottom layer of fabric was a marshmellow white, and the top layer was the same pale pink.

"Oh! I like that one!" I exclaimed.

Annie and Clove had their thinking faces on. "Hmm..." Annie thought aloud. "I think I prefer the white and black."

"I agree." Madge and Clove replied. They all looked to me.

"Yeah..."

Madge smiled and went to change into her regular clothes. When she was finished we put the other two dresses on a rack so they could be put away again. Then we went to the jewelry and shoes section of the store. We decided on a pair of medium heels with only a think strap covering just before the toes chosen by Clove. The heel was bare. The strap was black and atop of it were three bows. The bottom and biggest bow was a copper coloured, the one on top of it was a black bow and the top bow was white with jewels in the middle. **(A/N: If you would like to see Madge's dress and shoes, I have posted a link on my profile.) **Next was the jewelry. I picked out a small sized pair of silver hoop earrings and a necklace with a face diamond pedant. We payed for all our items and decided to head out for lunch seeing how it was already nearly half past twelve.

We had pizza, then headed back to her dorm to get ready. We reached our destination at about 1:30 and opened the door to find Katniss and Peeeta cuddling on the couch while watching Harry Potter. They looked at us when we entered and said, "Hey."

"Hey." We replied as we closed the door.

"How was shopping?" Katniss asked.

"Great. Now we got to go get her ready. We only have three and a half hours left." We all rushed into the bathroom.

"_Only_." I heard Katniss mock as we shut the door.

"Okay, make up first." I state.

We sit Madge on a chair facing away from the mirror and spread out all our hair and make up supplies on the counter. I'm the make up person, so I give her some pale blue eye shadow, along with black eye liner. At the end of her eye, I use the eyeliner to give her some 'wings'. I then carefully apply her mascara and a tiny bit of foundation. Lastly I put on a very light layer of pale lipstick. Now for the hair. That would be Annie.

Annie straightens Madge's hair and curls the bottom half. With the curly half. She carefully creates a low side bun and places a white flower in her hair. Then she brushes her bangs to the side with the bun, so they are sweeping her forehead and creating side bangs. We step back and look at our creation together, then nodd in approval. I check the time and find it to be 4:00. **  
**

"We have one hour." I state.

The other three nod. Next, Clove helps her get everything on. Madge carefully slips into thee dress with the help of Clove and places her earrings on her ears. Then Clove ties the necklace around Madge's neck and Madge slips her heels on. We look at Madge and Annie sighs, "You look beautiful Madge."

"Can I look in the mirror now?" Madge asked.

"Yep!" Clove replies.

She turns around and gasps. "Aw! Thanks guys!" Madge exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dorm room door and we smirked. We heard Peeta answer the door.

"Hey man." Peet greets.

"Hey Peet." Cato replies.

We walk out of the bathroom first, leaving Madge alone, and went to greet Cato, along with Katniss.

"Hey Cato." We say.

"Hey."

Cato was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a navy blue button up shirt with sleeves nicely rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Cato looked around the room for Madge and she exited the bathroom. Madge walked up to Cato and the stared at the other for a moment.

"Wow, you look-" They both started.

"Beautiful." Cato said.

"Handsome." Madge finished.

"Well, go on you two! Don't waste your time! Shoo! Get out of here!" Katniss said, as she pushed them out the door and they all laughed.

We closed the door as the couple left and smiled.

After Clove, Annie and myself cleaned up the bathroom, we went to join Peeta and Katniss in their 'Potterthon'.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. But I've been recently working on my new story. Again, please check it out! **

**Sorry for all the guys who are reading this story if this chapter was too 'girly' for you. I promise this will be the girliest chapter this story gets. Don't worry. lol**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks! Leave me your thoughts in the review box below! :)  
**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
